The Greatest Fantasy
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: B/V A/U Bulma has been home schooled since the 7th grade, but now her mother insists that she go to school because she has become too anti-social. Maybe some K/18 and G/CC and definately some Yamcha and prep bashing...R&R!!
1. Prologue: Not Normal

A/n: Yes, it's me, again... Everyone may be doing them, but I decided to do a B/V high school fic. .... In this story, Mrs. Briefs is going to be incredibly shallow and slightly stupid.(As if she would appear to be anything else...) Bulma will be, well, you'll just have to see...  
  
Meliah: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?  
  
That would be Meliah, my ever-annoying muse. She inspired my other story, Frozen in Time, and she wants me to write her back into it. I probably should work on my other story but I don't wanna, so there! Meliah, write the disclaimer, I'm gunna go look for Z-chan...  
  
Meliah: Me? Why me? Why can't you do it?  
  
I said I was going to look for Z-chan! You screw up and you will never get back into that story! Is that clear? ~*~walks away looking for her mate~*~  
  
Meliah: Fine! ~*~mumbles~*~ Stupid Raven and her stupid mate, Z-chan, don't own DBZ...  
  
*Dr. Briefs' thoughts*  
  
  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
  
  
Prologue: Not Normal  
  
Dr. Briefs walked into the kitchen looking for his wife. She was right where he thought she would be, in front of the stove, cooking. "Hello, Dear," he said as he approached.  
  
Bunni turned to look at her husband. "Hello! Dear, have you seen Bulma? Could you tell her to come help me with dinner?"  
  
"I think she's in her lab again, working on capsulizing her newly improved motorbike. Such a genius!" Dr. Briefs replied. He walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.  
  
Bunni shook her head and sighed. "Ever since you gave her a lab of her own, she rarely comes out! And when she does she is hardly recognizable!"  
  
"What can I say? It runs in the family," her husband replied, sipping thoughtfully on his coffee.  
  
"Well, it's not normal for a girl her age to spend all that time inside by herself! Ever since you told her she could test out of school, she has become more and more anti-social. She hasn't had a single boyfriend! When I was her age I had dated tons of guys! The girl doesn't even care what she looks like anymore!" she cried exasperatedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"She walks around the compound in..." Bunni looked both ways to make sure that no one heard the terrible obscenity she was about to utter, "... men's clothing... Horrible baggy things, in which you can't tell whether she is male or female!"  
  
"Dear, I-" he started, before she interrupted. "Okay then, it's settled! Bulma will start her junior year with the rest of the kids her age! Maybe now the child will act like a normal 16-year-old girl. Now, go tell her that we're going shopping tomorrow for her school things."  
  
*Oh, dear! This defiantly isn't going to be good.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/n: Okay, I know that was really short, but what did you expect? It's a prologue! So, should I continue?  
  
Meliah: I think you should write the other story...  
  
I don't care what you think! I was asking them! R&R ppl! 


	2. Chapter 1: HELL NO!

A/n: There really isn't much to say...I got called a bitch today! It was special!  
  
Meliah: Um...k...  
  
~Bulma's Thoughts~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
  
  
HELL NO!  
  
Bulma sat in her lab working on capsulizing her motorcycle. It really wasn't progressing because of all the new features, she was having trouble getting the stupid thing to work. "Okay, this should do it..." Bulma announced to the empty room.  
  
She pushed a small button on the front of the bike and held her breath. There was a small popping sound and the bike disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud cleared, there was a small black capsule lying on the ground in its place.  
  
Dr. Briefs stood in the doorway of his daughter's lab, watching as she capsulized the motorcycle. He smiled when he saw that the procedure had worked, but then there was another popping sound and the bike reappeared.  
  
"Dammit!" Bulma fumed, loudly. "Stupid, fucking, piece of shit!" She swiftly kicked the tire of the bike, only to hurt her foot. "Son of a bitch!"(A/n: Tsk, tsk, Bulma, such language!)  
  
Dr. Briefs had never heard such foul language coming from the mouth of his teenager, and he was appalled. "Bulma! Watch your language! A young lady, such as yourself, should not use language like that!" he chided. "I didn't realize you had become so violent! I was going to try to talk your mother out of her idea, but now I see that perhaps you do need to be around others your own age..."  
  
"Sorry, Dad, but what in the He-, I mean... what on Earth are you talking about?" she asked, truly confused as at to what her father was rambling about now.  
  
"Your mother sent me down here to tell you to go help her with dinner, and that the two of you are going shopping for school clothes tomorrow," he replied.  
  
~What in the hell is he talking about???~ "Um...Dad," Bulma started slowly, "don't you remember? I don't go to school. I haven't since we decided that I could test out of my classes in the 7th grade because there was no point in learning stuff that I already knew. No offense, or anything Dad, but I think you and Mom are getting senile with old age."  
  
"Yes, yes Bulma Dear, but your mother is dead set on sending you to high school to have you interact with people your own age."  
  
"OH, HELL NO! I WILL NOT GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! I HATED SCHOOL! EVERYONE WAS A LITTLE SUCK UP THAT WOULD DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING POSSIBLE FOR A GOOD GRADE! I HATED THOSE PEOPLE, AND I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THEM! YOU WILL HAVE TO FUCKING DRAG ME THERE TO GET ME TO GO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma sat in the front seat of the car, arms crossed, scowling at the world out the window. ~I can't believe this! I am not a child, I could have gotten to this wretched place without her driving me! Ok, maybe not. In fact, I probably wouldn't have gone at all, but still! At least I talked her out of making me wear that flowery shit... that's the one upside to this.~ She grinned mentally, yes, she had gotten past that. Her mother had done everything except beg on her knees to get Bulma to wear those clothes. She had agreed to go to this horrible place on one condition, she wore what she wanted. Bunni had wanted her to wear a short jean skirt and a pink flowered top to the first day of school, but Bulma had outright refused to do it. She instead wore her favorite pair of flare jeans and a shirt that had the words, 'Don't look at me and don't speak to me, and we'll get along just fine...' on it. Bulma had told her mother that it was a warning to anyone to anyone who she couldn't possibly tolerate to not dare to bother her, and she hoped that it worked.  
  
They pulled up into the parking lot of the high school, and Bulma growled at the tall building before her.  
  
Her mother looked at her daughter like she was clinically insane and asked, "Bulma, do you want me to go in with you?"  
  
"No, that's ok Mom, I think that I've had about all the parent interaction that I can handle for the day. I think I can find the office by myself." She grabbed her bag, climbed out of the car, and slammed the door behind her. A few people smiled at her when they recognized her as the famous daughter of Dr. Briefs. She walked up to the main door and she glared at them all. Bulma wanted no part in this whole social thing. If she were forced to have friends, then they would not be the sort of people who considered themselves as the top of the chain and flaunted it around.  
  
She got to the office without an incident. There she found an extremely cheery woman who gave her a schedule.  
  
"Hello, Dear! You must be Bulma Briefs! Here's your schedule, if you have any questions just ask one of your teachers."  
  
"I am not here to learn," Bulma replied to the overly cheery woman.  
  
"Of course you are, Dear! Why else would your father send you to such a wonderful school? He is a genius after all! He knew that you would get the best education possible here!"  
  
"Please!" Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Welcome to the first day of Hell..."  
  
"Oh no, Dear! Today isn't a full day! It's only a half! Have fun in your new classes!" The cheery woman moved on to help the next person with their schedule.  
  
"Thank, Kami, for small favors." Bulma muttered as she walked towards her first class. "Let's see here...lovely, they signed me up for all easy classes! Jefferson building, room 129, American Lit." She trudged up three flights of stairs to her first class.  
  
Bulma pushed the door open and looked at all the other people in the room. There was a girl with a People magazine out, with Bulma's family on the cover.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" the girl squeaked, "It's Bulma Briefs!" At this point the whole class looked up to the door to see Bulma glaring at them. "She sure looks different in person..." a girl whispered to her friend.  
  
"Miss Briefs, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" the teacher asked, smiling.  
  
"Okay then. My name is Bulma, you will not call me Bulma, because you will not speak to me. I have no wish to socialize with you morons. I find you annoying and self-absorbed. I know that you must be thinking, 'Well she is stuck up!' You people annoy me to the point of insanity, and I've only been here for five minutes!"  
  
The teacher and most of the class stared at her in awe. This wasn't the same girl that did the interviews or that was in all those photos of a smiling family. She was rude and evil, and she couldn't possibly be that girl. "Well, Miss Briefs, that was...interesting..." the teacher said. "You may take a seat."  
  
While all of this was going on a teen with onyx eyes and a Widow's peak of black hair was staring intently at the girl who stood before him from the back row of the class.  
  
Bulma walked to the back corner of the room where there was a blonde girl who was smiling happily at her. "Move!" Bulma barked. The blonde girl squeaked and jumped up out of the chair with her books and ran to the front of the room to get away from her. "That's what I thought..." Bulma sat down in the chair and started staring out the window when she felt a pair of eyes on her...  
  
She turned around to see who was looking at her. "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
A/n: Any ideas? R&R 


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Care What They Think

A/n: I got good reviews on this story so I decided to continue it!  
  
Meliah: Great...  
  
Shut up!  
  
Thanx to my reviewers: Angel of Foof, not sure yet, foxylady, Kaiya, Niori, Serendipity, One Unique Flower, dbzkeri, meee, and Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..damn..  
  
~Bulma's Thoughts~  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
I Don't Care What They Think!  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Bulma screamed at the person staring at her.  
  
"I- uh," stuttered the blonde girl before she regained her normal arrogant tone, "I just wanted to welcome you to the school! My name is Abby. Seeing as you're famous and all, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow? I'm sure that they would probably accept you into our group because you're rich."  
  
Bulma snorted and rolled her eyes. This was the type of person that she had wanted to avoid. ~Damn it! I would have to sit next to one of these people... Now, how to reply...~  
  
"They would probably accept me? Who says that I would accept them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I-I-I um..." Abby stuttered, completely surprised that she had rejected her offer.  
  
There was a laugh to Bulma's right and the two girls turned to see who it was. Abby's eyes formed into little hearts and Bulma became very confused.  
  
"Hi, Vegeta!" Abby said sweetly. "Would you like to sit at our table today?"  
  
"Wench, you know very well that the day I sit at that table of whores is the day that Kakkarot gets an A on a final," Vegeta replied.  
  
Now Bulma started laughing. "So it seems that I'm not the only one who hates these people."  
  
Vegeta was about to reply when the bell rang for the end of class. They grabbed their books and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma's next two classes were extremely boring and pointless. The day had been filled with the annoying prattle of teenage girls and countless guys asking her out and getting turned down, but now it was time for fourth block.*  
  
~Finally! This is the last class on my schedule. Ugh! Not another Science class!~  
  
Bulma walked into the classroom and waited for everyone to go silent like they had in every other room. There was only one seat open in the back of the room, and luckily there was only two people sitting by it. One was the guy named Vegeta who had headphones on and was listening to his CD player. The other was a blonde girl with ice blue eyes. She looked like she hated the fact that she was there almost as much as Bulma did. She walked over to the desk with they eyes of most of the students on her, some of them had other classes with her, and knew better than to say anything. Vegeta looked up from his music to see her sit next to him before he closed his eyes and started to sleep.  
  
"Hello," said a cold, indifferent voice. "You must be the new girl that has the whole school talking?"  
  
"I guess. I'm Bulma Briefs; I think that fact is the reason they are all talking. They can't believe that the Famous Bulma Briefs acts like this. What's your name?"  
  
"18," the girl replied, and added when she saw the look on Bulma's face, "My father was a boring idiot."  
  
"I understand, my mom's like that," she sympathized. "I am ready to go home right now just to get away from these bakas."  
  
Abby had been listening to their conversation from two seats up, she had exceptional hearing when it came to gossip. She stood up and walked back to sit right in front of Bulma and 18. "You know," she said, "if you keep talking about the people here like that, everyone will think you're a bitch."  
  
Bulma laughed at the girl in front of her. "I don't care what they think. You know, basically everyone hates you people. The only way you could ever get a guy is to screw him."  
  
"That's not true! I have Vegeta! I haven't screwed him!" retorted Abby.  
  
"Yet..." added 18. This caused her and Bulma to crack up. "Vegeta told me that you promised to give him a..." Just then, Abby was saved from disgrace, by the bell.  
  
Vegeta didn't seem to hear it and just continued to sleep. 18 smacked the back of his head and yelled, "Hey, Monkey Boy, its time to leave!"  
  
He sat straight up in his chair and looked around wildly for what had just screamed in his ear. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the smirking 18. "Stupid wench! What the hell was that for? I swear, if you weren't my friend, I'd kill you!"  
  
"That's nice Vegetable Head. Come on, Bulma, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It turned out that Bulma and 18 had their lockers right next to each other.  
  
"So, 18, who the hell is that Vegeta guy?" Bulma asked as she stuffed her books in her locker.  
  
"He's an arrogant ass. He is sort of famous around here. All the guys wanna be him, and all the girls wanna be with him. You too are a lot alike. Maybe you should to sit with us tomorrow. Then you could meet him," replied 18.  
  
"Alright, it's a better offer than I've had so far."  
  
"You can meet the rest of the group too. There's my boyfriend, Vegeta's baka cousin, his girlfriend, Yamcha, and my brother."  
  
"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" Bulma yelled as she threw the capsule to her car.  
  
A/n: So how was it? Should I keep going? Yes? No? Hell no? Any ideas on the story? R&R!  
  
*My school runs on a block schedule with four, 80 minute classes and a Super Study before of after lunch instead of Homeroom, so unless this is too confusing for the readers to understand, that is how their schedule is gunna work.  
  
Advertisements:  
  
Silverside Up-by Angel of Foof: This is an album fic of Nickleback's CD, Silverside Up. It's a B/V Romance, and its pretty good. 


	4. Chapter 3: Fire and Steel

Disclaimer: Damn Z-chan! Because of him I don't own DBZ. Now he dies!  
  
Meliah: Yeah! No more baka human running around!  
  
Oh hush up!  
  
A/n: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I was a little busy trying to kill that cheating ass Z-chan! No one gets away with cheatin' on me!  
  
Anyway! On to the reviewers!  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess: OMG! The great moonsaiyanprincess reviewed my story! I'm honored! You are my favorite writer on this site!  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: I will continue with the story.  
  
Uniaza_princevegeta_: I am continuing the story, and thank you for putting my story in your favorites.  
  
Fya85: Thanx! That's a good idea! Sorry I didn't use it.  
  
Vanetia: Thank you!  
  
Chili BB: Thanx! I will continue it! I've gotten a lot of good reviews for this story.  
  
Rae-Lynn: Bulma is based on my friends and me. I'm glad you like her character. I can't stand it that most of them portray her as a preppy lil' bitch. Now she is a true bitch. ^_^ There will defiantly be more Veggie in this chapter. Maybe some Yamcha bashing, but that may not come until next chapter.  
  
Moonlight152: Thanx! Its good to know that you haven't fallen off the face of the earth.  
  
Tracy: You're gunna find this chapter very interesting! Krillen, Kakarrot, Chi-Chi, 17, and maybe Yamcha will be coming in this chapter. I'm not really sure when Bulma and Veggie are gunna get together. ^_^=  
  
Grrarg: Thanks! I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
  
ashley: That's why I wrote the story. I was sick of all the stories where Bulma is preppy.  
  
foxylady: Thank you for reviewing! I thought 18 and Bulma were really alike too; that's why I made them friends!  
  
  
  
A/n: Anyway, I would just like to let everyone know that I will not have any of my favorite characters act preppy or really mushy. I find that shit absolutely pointless. In this story everyone is from the U.S. because I know absolutely nothing about Japan. Heh, heh! ^_^  
  
Meliah: That's why she hates high school!  
  
Damn straight! On with the story!  
  
~Bulma's Thoughts~  
  
::Vegeta's Thoughts::  
  
%17's Thoughts%  
  
!Goku/Kakarrot's Thoughts!  
  
@Chi-Chi's Thoughts@  
  
$Krillen's Thoughts$  
  
*18's Thoughts*  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
Fire and Steel  
  
Bulma pulled into the main driveway of Capsule Corp. All she wanted to do was go to her lab to finish capsulizing her motorcycle. She had no such luck.  
  
Bunni was waiting for her in front of the lab door, knowing that she would go there right after she got home to work on her precious motorcycle.  
  
~Oh shit! Now I have to talk to her... And I thought the day was going well.~  
  
"Hello, Bulma-dear. How was your day?" Bunni asked.  
  
"Fine, until now," Bulma replied, sourly.  
  
"Lovely," her mother cheered, completely ignoring the last thing Bulma had said. "So did you meet any new friends?"  
  
"I met a girl named 18."  
  
Bunni Briefs face fell; she had expected more out of HER daughter, "Get any dates?"  
  
"Several offers." Bulma, knowing what her mother was going to ask next added, "I didn't accept any of them. Just as I thought, most of the people at that school are complete and total morons. The only two people I met that I had anything in common with were 18 and her friend Vegeta."  
  
"I'm sure you'll meet more tomorrow."  
  
"Great, Mom. Can I get in my lab now? I need to finish my motorcycle for tomorrow." Bulma pushed passed her mother, walked into her lab, and slammed the door in her mother's face.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
Bulma had spent the entire night trying to capsulize her motorcycle, having no luck. She had an empty coffee pot next to her and a half full mug of coffee. Once again she had fallen asleep at her desk.  
  
The clock on the desk beeped loudly, 8:00. Bulma shot up in her seat, "Crap! I overslept again! Now I only have ten minutes to get there!" She ran to the cupboard in the corner of her lab and grabbed an emergency set of clothes for a situation like this. As soon as she had her bag and keys, she was in her car roaring towards the school.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! Mom just had to call the school to tell them that I was to be assigned community service every time I skip class. Damn her!"  
  
Bulma leaped out of her car, bounded up the stairs to the main door, and skid into her class just as the bell rang.  
  
"Nice timing, Miss Briefs. Next time try to get here a little earlier," the American Lit. teacher, Mr. Pryne said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as she walked to the back of the room. Vegeta was there, again, listening to his music with his eyes closed.  
  
"Nice move, Woman. You've managed to piss the teacher off by the second day. You should be very proud of yourself," he said, eyes still closed.  
  
"It took a little longer than I figured. I'm hoping to get kicked out of this hell-hole by the end of the week," she replied.  
  
This statement caused his eyes to open. He looked over at her. ::Well, she's defiantly one of a kind. The only other girl I know like her is 18.:: "I wouldn't count on it. I've been here for a little over two years, no one ever gets kicked out. Believe me, 18 and I have tried."  
  
"Shit!" she yelled, yet again calling attention to herself.  
  
"Miss Briefs, would you please refrain from using that language like that in my class?" Mr. Pryne asked.  
  
"Nah, that's okay," she replied. "Freedom of speech."  
  
"This is not American Government, Miss Briefs, you do not have that right in here," he countered.  
  
"I'm protesting! I refuse to sit here if you won't let me speak my beliefs!"  
  
"You don't have that right either, Young Lady!" he yelled, obviously getting more and more pissed by the second.  
  
"Actually, Sir," Vegeta said, catching on to what she was trying to do, "she has every right to assemble peacefully. I agree with her. If you won't allow us to talk about what we believe in then we aren't staying."  
  
"That's it! Both of you to the Principal's office!" Mr. Pryne yelled.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta smirked at each other and walked out of the room.  
  
"Let's go. Thanks for the help. I probably wouldn't have gotten out if you hadn't stepped in," Bulma said as they walked toward the office.  
  
"Yeah, where are we going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The Principal's office. I wanna start my record. It will really please my mother," she replied.  
  
"You know, the first time I saw you I expected to be a preppy little Ice Princess. I think I was wrong," Vegeta said, laughing inwardly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's not every day you meet a girl made of fire and steel; 18 is the only other one that I know."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
In the Principal's Office  
  
  
  
"So, Mr. Ouji, we meet again. I thought perhaps you had changed your ways," the principal, Mr. Mudo.  
  
"Not on your life, Old Man," Vegeta replied.  
  
"And you, Miss Briefs, I had expected better from someone like you," he added, ignoring Vegeta's comment.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked. "Is it because I'm famous? Or because my mother is a kiss-ass? Or my father is a genius?"  
  
"I'm told you are quite the genius too. Why is it that you're here?"  
  
"Ask my mother, she's the only one that really understands," she said.  
  
"Riiiight. Mrs. Bulle." The bubbly woman that Bulma had met the day before came in the room. "I'm letting both of them off with a warning because I'm sure Mr. Ouji was just showing off for Miss Briefs, and she didn't know what she was getting into."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Mudo," Mrs. Bulle replied. "Off to class with the both of you!"  
  
"That was entertaining. I can't believe he let us off! He never let me and 18 get away with that..." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." Vegeta gave her a quizzical look. "18 invited me to sit with you. Bye!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
Super Study  
  
  
  
Bulma walked in and sat down in a seat in the back of the room. If this teacher was anything like the last one, she'd need it. A thin boy with shoulder length black hair and familiar, indifferent blue eyes sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey," she replied. ~He looks really familiar.~ "Do I know you?"  
  
"I doubt it. You new here?"  
  
"I guess. My name's Bulma," she told him, not wanting him to know her last name yet.  
  
"So you're the girl Juu was talking about. You seem nothing like her," he said.  
  
"Juu?" Now she was really confused. If she had met a girl named Juu she would defiantly remember.  
  
"That's her nickname, her real name's 18. I'm her brother, 17 Gero," he explained.  
  
"Really interesting names you guys have..."  
  
"Yeah, ha, our father is a moron..."  
  
It went on like that until the bell rang. The two walked to lunch together. They got their food and 17 walked her to their table. Vegeta was already there, staring at his food like it was poison. He looked up to see Bulma and 17 sit down next to each other.  
  
::Damn, he got to her already... Wait! What am I thinking? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!::  
  
Vegeta gave the two a glare before returning to his staring at his food.  
  
~What the hell was that all about?~  
  
Seventeen hadn't found anything he didn't like about this girl. She was in no way like his sister. He didn't need another one of those.  
  
%I don't know what Juu was talking about. She hasn't cussed once, and she hasn't talked back to any one.%  
  
Just then, Bulma proved him wrong. "What the hell is this shit?" she yelled. For the first time, she had gotten a good look at the food she had bought. "I'm not eating this shit!"  
  
%Where did that come from?%  
  
18 walked up just as she said this. "I guess you've discovered the joys of cafeteria food. We usually go out, but they wont let us this week," she explained.  
  
Bulma looked up at her to see that 18 was followed by a tall smiling boy with spiky black hair, a short bald kid, a medium height girl with raven hair pulled up into a bun, and a scar faced guy with short, spiky hair. She raised an eyebrow at 18 trying to indicate that she wanted an introduction to these people. "This is Vegeta's cousin, Goku," she started. The tall boy waved and sat down and began to inhale his food at an alarming pace. "And this is his girlfriend," but she was interrupted by the sound of Goku getting smacked over the head with a Calculus book, "Chi- Chi." The raven-haired girl blushed and sat down next to Goku. Cueball here, is my boyfriend."  
  
The short bald kid interrupted her, "Krillen."  
  
"And this is-," but she was interrupted again.  
  
"Yamcha," the scar-faced guy said. "How wonderful it is to meet you! Would you like to go out with me?" He grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it.  
  
Bulma looked over to 18, who was now sitting between Krillen and Vegeta.  
  
~No help there. He obviously doesn't remember. Guess I'll have to do this my way. Too bad for him...~  
  
Vegeta had saw Yamcha try to kiss her hand, it disgusted him.  
  
::How will she react to that? Most of the women would turn into butter after that one...::  
  
Bulma pulled her hand away from his and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever fuckin' touch me again, you moron!" she yelled. "And, no, I don't want to go out with you! You don't even know me! You are just like the rest of the morons that go to this school."  
  
This caused everyone at the table to look up. "No offense guys!" Everyone went back to talking and staring at their food. "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
Yamcha scampered off, and all of the people at the table looked at her in a strange way.  
  
Vegeta looked almost proud. ::What a way to handle that baka!::  
  
17 looked slightly shocked. %Now I see what Juu meant...%  
  
Goku looked confused. !Why doesn't she like the food. Maybe she'll let me have hers!! (A/n: ~*~Runs screaming from Kakarrot fans~*~)  
  
Chi-Chi had a huge smile on her face. @Finally someone stood up to that little slut. She's perfect for our little group...@  
  
Krillen looked terrified. $Not ANOTHER 18!!!!!!!!$  
  
18 had a small smirk on her face. *I knew she'd fit in. I wish I had done that...*  
  
Bulma decided to ignore the looks she was getting from them. "Oh, here guys, I figured that the food here would be inedible, so I packed some extra last night." Bulma pulled a capsule from her bag, pushed the little button on the top, and threw it on the table. There was a loud pop and there was now several plates of food sitting on the lunch table.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled. "You already ate all the other food."  
  
"Kakarrot?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's his real name, but he is too much of a baka to use it," Vegeta explained.  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
After School  
  
Bulma walked out of the school carrying a bag full of books. ~I don't see why it's necessary for me to do homework if I'm only here for social reasons. Maybe mom will get off my back about making friends now.~  
  
She was searching her pockets for the capsule with her car in it when a voice yelled, "Hey, need a ride?" Bulma looked up to see Vegeta sitting on a motorcycle.  
  
"Nice ride. Its almost as good as mine," she said, in awe.  
  
"Oh yeah, if yours is so great, how come you don't ride it?" he asked.  
  
"It's in my lab. Can't get it to stay capsulized," she explained.  
  
"Come with me, I wanna take a look at this bike that is supposedly better than mine. Maybe we can get it fixed."  
  
Bulma walked over to him and sat on the back of his bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist, surprising him.  
  
~That was a lovely little reaction. Let's see how far we can take this...~ Her arms wrapped tighter around him.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went huge. ::What the hell is she doing? Oh well, this isn't too bad...::  
  
They pulled out of the parking lot and sped toward Capsule Corp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Abby and her friends were walking out of the school discussing who they were going to screw that weekend.  
  
"Hey, Abby!" Alesa yelled. "Isn't that Vegeta?"  
  
Abby looked up to see Vegeta driving away with Bulma clinging to his waist. "I don't think so!" she said quickly, trying to cover up a lie she had just told.  
  
"It is too!" Aliesha said.  
  
Ashley added, "And I think that's Bulma Briefs on the back."  
  
"He never lets anyone ride his bike! What the heck is she doing?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Abby, weren't you just saying that YOU were going home with Vegeta tonight?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"I, well, uh..." Abby stuttered.  
  
"Did you, like, lie to us, Abby?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~*  
  
  
  
~*~Raven goes running by being chased by crazed Kakarrot fans~*~  
  
Meliah: Hey, I think I saw that baka third class Kaka- I mean, I think I saw Goku back there!  
  
~*~Kakarrot fans scream and run to the direction Meliah pointed.~*~  
  
Thanks Meliah!  
  
Meliah: That's my way of saying thank you for letting me destroy that baka Z-chan...  
  
Yep! ^_^  
  
A/n: So what did you think? How was it? I hope it sort of made up for how short the others were...  
  
Any ideas? Thoughts? Suggestions?  
  
There will probably be more Yamcha bashing in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet...hehe  
  
R&R!  
  
Ok, I need a little help here...heh heh...I need to know how to make the italics, bold, and underline to work. Will someone please tell me how this works!?!?!?!?!?! 


	5. Chapter 4: Living in a Fantasy

Disclaimer: This really isn't worth my time... I took some of this from an episode of Smallville. At least I think it came from there... heh heh... ^_^  
  
A/n: Hey, I'm back! I decided to start this chapter earlier because it took me so long to finish the other one...  
  
Meliah: Write the other story!  
  
Oh go away! Damn muse!  
  
To the reviewers!  
  
Henley: That's great... Keep reading...  
  
Anonymous Reviewer with Review, Kewl: Next time leave me a name so I can thank you!  
  
Grrarg: Thanks!  
  
Marcy Darcy: I thought so too!  
  
Tracy: There will defiantly be more dissin' Yamcha scenes and I'm workin' on what will happen with Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Neferti: Thanx!  
  
mentally challenged: I love your name! Thanx for the advice. I got a little help from my friend that went to the school where I think the preps breed. Hopefully Abby's character will be better in future chapters.  
  
ashley: I agree, Yamcha is an ass! And I think Kakarrot accepted him into the group, or something...  
  
Trunk's_lil_kitten: Thank you soooo much! I will e-mail you if I need ideas!  
  
foxylady: Here's the chapter, and keep reviewin'!  
  
Anonymous Reviewer with Review, I love your story! I wish I could write remotely close to that!: Next time leave me a name so I can thank you! You are my new fav. reviewer! No one has ever sent me a nicer review!  
  
  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
::Vegeta's Thoughts::  
  
~Bulma's Thoughts~  
  
~*~Actions~*~  
  
'Sluttish Moron's Thoughts' (Just try and guess who this is...)  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Living in a Fantasy  
  
  
  
Vegeta's bike pulled up into the driveway; Bulma crawled off the back took the key to her lab out of her pocket.  
  
"Damn! I didn't realize this place was this huge..." Vegeta muttered as they walked to the door of her lab.  
  
Bulma looked at him as if he was insane, "No, this is just my lab. The rest of Capsule Corp. is on the other side of that wall."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Yep!" She walked toward the door to her lab, expecting Vegeta to follow her, but when she turned around she saw a comical site.  
  
Vegeta had been caught by her mother. It was the most hilarious thing Bulma had ever seen. Bunni Briefs was circling him like a vulture; inspecting every aspect of him. It took all of Bulma's self-control not to burst out laughing. ~Well, better him than me! Maybe I should go save him...~  
  
"So, Young Man, what's your name?" Bunni asked.  
  
"His name's Vegeta, Mom. Remember? The one I told you about?" Bulma answered for him.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Of course! I'm not sure I want you hanging around with this boy. If you like him he must have all the characteristics that I'm trying to rid you of," she said, trying to sound wise, but she only came off sounding snooty.  
  
Vegeta gave Bulma a quizzical look. She sent one back that clearly said, 'I'll tell you later!' "Mom, will you let Vegeta go now? He is going to help me fix my bike."  
  
"Not that damn bike again! I swear, that thing is your best friend!" Bunni cried.  
  
"That's nice, Mom," Bulma said, ignoring what her mother said. She added, "Let's go Vegeta!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta into her lab and slammed the door. "I am so sorry about her. She's a complete moron. My mom wants me to be exactly like she was when she my age," Bulma explained.  
  
"What the hell was she talking about? 'Characteristics she's trying to rid you off?' What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked, not knowing why anyone would want to change her in the least.  
  
"She wants me to have a ton of boyfriends, dress like a slut, be cheerful 24/7, and want nothing for myself but a happy ending or some shit like that. Yesterday, she had the nerve to tell me that I need to fall in love. Something about 'It would make you a much better person if you had a man to tell you what to do...' No man will ever tell me what to do again!" Bulma looked over to Vegeta to see him staring at her.  
  
::Such a great voice...What! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! It'd so great to kiss her...::  
  
By the time Vegeta woke up from his little fantasy, (A/n: Not like that, you hentai!) Bulma was waving her hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo? Vegeta? I'm sorry I talk too much... I just usually don't have anyone to vent to..." Bulma explained.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever..." he replied, slightly stunned to find her this close to him. ::Now I'm gunna need a cold shower...::  
  
Bulma understood what was going on now; she had seen that look before. ~How incredibly male of him...~ "Vegeta! Snap out of it! Would you just stop thinking about it and kiss me so we can be friends?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes went as wide as saucers. ::How did she know?:: "Woman, I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"If you say so Vegeta," she replied.  
  
"Um... you said something earlier about 'no man will ever tell you what to do again.' What was that all about?" Vegeta asked, trying to cover up his little mistake.  
  
"I-its nothing" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"All right... You need a ride to school tomorrow since your bike ain't working?" he asked, not wanting to press the question any farther.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied, glad to have the subject changed.  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
  
  
  
Two Months Later  
  
  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Krillen, Goku, Chi-Chi, 17, and 18 had become one tightly knit group. Bulma avoided Yamcha at all costs; no really knew the reason for that. Everyone just assumed that she just couldn't stand the little slut, but no matter what she did she couldn't avoid him. It was like he followed her wherever she went. That was forgotten for the moment because it was about a week to Halloween, and Bulma had invited the group over to her house for a party on Halloween Night.  
  
Vegeta met Bulma at her locker after school to give her a ride. He knew that she had her bike fixed long ago and it was capsulized and everything, but he still gave her a ride home from school together. They had become the perfect team, and they were now in the same super study because Bulma had somehow managed to get kicked out of her other one. She told him she didn't know why they kicked her out, but he had heard Abby whining about Bulma telling her that her and her friends were whores that would screw anything with a dick.  
  
"Ready to go woman?" he asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers.  
  
"Yeah, today we can put the finishing touches on your bike. Maybe then you'll be able to keep up when we race," she teased.  
  
"We'll see woman, we'll see," Vegeta replied. "I'm gunna kick your ass once my bike is done."  
  
Bulma walked up to him and pressed her body against and put her face in his, "You gunna back that up?"  
  
::She has no idea what she's getting into...:: "Lets go woman."  
  
"You do know I have an actual name right? One that isn't woman?" she asked, not really mad.  
  
His face took on an oblivious look, "I know no such thing..."  
  
"Dip shit! Maybe I won't go with you today. Maybe I'll ride with 17. I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." Bulma trailed, hoping Vegeta would take her hint.  
  
He stopped right in his tracks.  
  
~Ha! I knew that would work!~  
  
"Woman-" Vegeta started.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," she said, shaking her finger at him, "what's my name Vegeta?"  
  
"Bulma, I-" he corrected.  
  
"That's better, come on dip shit, I wanna get that piece of shit you call a bike up to my level so I can spend less time at home and more time out racing." Bulma grabbed his arm and started to pull him, but he stopped her.  
  
"Look, its your little friend from Lit. Class," he whispered.  
  
"Let's give her something to complain to her friends about," she whispered back.  
  
Abby was looking at them from down the hall, wondering how a girl could spend so much time with Vegeta and not try to screw him. Just then Abby saw something she had never expected.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and kissed her deeply. Bulma hadn't expected it either, but quickly became accustomed to the idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
~Kami, he's a good kisser!~  
  
::Heh, heh, heh. ~*~self-satisfied smirk~*~::  
  
Abby's eyes went wide with horror before she ran off to find her friends and tell them that Bulma was defiantly off the cool list forever. But someone else was still watching the couple from a distance, planning how they would get over this obstacle.  
  
After a couple of minutes Vegeta and Bulma broke apart, gasping for air. "I think she's gone now," Bulma commented between breaths, but her mood suddenly changed. "What the hell was that Vegeta?"  
  
::What the hell? What happened?::  
  
"We were giving her a show woman. Isn't that what you wanted?" Vegeta replied as he walked ahead of her. ::Yeah, that was it. Kami, she's so perfect... Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get a hold of yourself! I can't think about my best friend like that!::  
  
While Vegeta was mentally bashing his head against a wall, Bulma was trying to collect her thoughts.  
  
~That was...amazing... But I can't think like that! I promised myself that I would never do this to myself again! Damn it!~  
  
"Listen, woman, how about both of us forget this night happened?" Vegeta asked, not really knowing what he wanted her to answer.  
  
"Deal! Now lets get going, Monkey Boy!" Bulma replied, running off. She knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"WOMAN!!! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU'RE GUNNA PAY FOR THAT!" he roared, chasing her down the hall.  
  
The great chase ended with Bulma taking refuge in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Don't think I'm afraid to come in there after you woman!" he yelled through the door.  
  
"Fine, fine," Bulma said as she walked out of the bathroom with her hands over her head. "Let's go work on that bike of yours."  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
  
  
Capsule Corp. 2 hours later  
  
  
  
"Vegeta? Bulma? You guys here?" a voice called through the door of Bulma's Lab.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked.  
  
"And Chi-Chi," another voice called.  
  
"Bulma, would you just open the damn door already? Or are you and Vegetable Head indecent?" 18's voice asked.  
  
Bulma ran over to the door and opened it to find the whole group standing in her doorway. "17, 18, Krillen, Goku, Chi-Chi, and..." she stopped when she saw the person hiding in the back of the group, "Yamcha, what are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta looked up from his work on the bike when he heard the last name and the disdain the woman had in her voice when she said it. ::What is that all about?::  
  
"We came by to see you two. All you ever do is spend your time in here working on your bikes," 18 said as she walked in and sat down on the couch. She pulled Krillen down next to her; this caused him to blush slightly.  
  
"You sound like my mom now," Bulma teased as she flopped down in her favorite chair. "She backed off a little when she found out about the party next week." (A/n: She put furniture in when her friends started coming over.)  
  
"So, Bulma, when's the party?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma was about to give him some smart-ass retort for his stupidity, but she was cut off by the sound of something very heavy impacting with something very hard. Goku was holding his head with both arms whimpering, and Chi-Chi was standing over him holding her trusty Calculus Book of Doom and Destruction, glaring maliciously.  
  
"Chi! What was that for?" Goku cried, still holding his head.  
  
Chi-Chi became even more enraged at that, "Goku! Bulma just said when the party was and then you asked her when it was!"  
  
"I still don't understand why you hit me!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped at his stupidity. "Kakarrot, you really are more of a baka than I give you credit for," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta! But, what's a baka?" he asked.  
  
This caused everyone to fall over anime style. ::Can't take the stupidity! Brain, shutting down...:: Vegeta stood up and stormed back to his bike to finish working.  
  
'This is my chance! He's gone!'  
  
~I'm really getting a headache...~ Bulma closed her eyes and massaged her temples as she sat in her chair. Little did she know someone was sneaking up on her from behind. With out warning they struck.  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Did you really think I'd leave it off like that? So little faith in me! Here's the rest!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma screamed as she jumped out of her chair. ~Something just kissed me!!!!~ She whirled around to come face to face with Yamcha. "What the hell did you do that for?" she screamed at him.  
  
"I would think that was quite obvious. You're my girl," Yamcha replied.  
  
Vegeta, standing in the back corner working on the bike, had seen the whole scene unfold. ::What the hell is he talking about? From what I understand she hates him. This should be interesting.::  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed dark blue with pure hatred, "Get your ass the fuck out of my lab! I never want to see your sluttish face here again! And if you do come back, I swear, I will find someway to kill you!"  
  
Yamcha scampered off, just like he had in the cafeteria on the first day.  
  
"Um...guys, maybe we should leave Bulma alone for awhile..." 17 muttered.  
  
"Yeah," 18 agreed, "I'll see you later Blu." She grabbed Krillen by the back of the shirt and dragged him out.  
  
"Bye, Bulma!" Krillen called as his girlfriend dragged him out of the lab.  
  
"Goku, let's go. We have homework to do," Chi-Chi said as she started walking out.  
  
"But, Chi, it's Friday. That stuff isn't due until Monday. Why do we have to go?" he asked, confused. "I wanna stay and talk to my cousin and Bulma."  
  
Her eyes narrowed; she took out her Calculus Book of Doom and Destruction and prepared to hit him over the head again.  
  
"Oh! That's why we have to go!" Goku exclaimed. "Bye Bulma! Chi-Chi and I have to go do our homework. I'll see you on Monday!"  
  
"Bye, Son-kun," Bulma replied as he walked out. She hadn't noticed that Vegeta was still there, working on the bike. Her head was pounding now, old memories coursing through her mind. "Damn it! Why did he do that? ~*~Shudder~*~ He knows that it brings back memories... Damn him, damn him to hell!"  
  
A voice behind her caused her to jump, "Something you want to tell me about Woman?"  
  
Bulma spun around to find Vegeta walking up to her wrench in hand. "V-v- vegeta? What are you talking about? Heh...heh...heh..."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Woman. I can understand why you blew up at the little whore for kissing you, but what were you talking about. The memories part? Anything to do with the guy that ordered you around?" Vegeta replied.  
  
"I-I-I," she stuttered. Her mouth kept opening and closing over and over.  
  
He gave her an annoyed look, "Woman, stop that. It makes you look like a fish. Now tell me the truth; all the truth. I'm not leaving 'til I hear it."  
  
Bulma chewed on her lower lip. "Well," she started, slowly, "it started when I was 14. I had been out of school for two years and I was starting to get lonely. Back then, I was different. All I cared about was fitting in and being exactly like everyone else."  
  
Vegeta snorted at that comment, "I can't see you like that."  
  
"I know. I can't believe I was like that once either. But, anyway, I started hanging out with this girl that lived across the street from me. My mom introduced us, and I figured if I stuck with her, I'd always be in the In-crowd. She took me to parties, and at one of them I met a guy."  
  
Vegeta's eyes darkened and he tensed visibly.  
  
"Vegeta, maybe we should sit down," Bulma considered. "This story might get kinda long..."  
  
He relaxed slightly, and replied, "Alright, Woman. Now get on with it. What was wrong with your supposedly perfect life?"  
  
"I guess," she confessed, "I was living in a fantasy..."  
  
A/n: So... what do ya think? What happened to Bulma when she was 14? What does Yamcha have to do with it?  
  
R&R 


	6. Chapter 5: Never Again

Look! Look! I updated! Go me! *~*runs from angry reviewers*~*  
  
A/n: This chapter took awhile to come up with, I have been really busy, and a lot of shit happened these last couple weeks that caused my inability to write. I've probably lost most of my reviewers now...(  
  
Life really sucks write now, so if that shows up in my writing, please forgive me!  
  
Mushi-azn: I'm glad you like her character!  
  
Seth: I appreciate you putting me on you favorites list, and I'm glad the block schedule isn't confusing. I understand what you mean about lunch. Thanx for reviewing and keep it up!  
  
NaughtySaiyan23: LOL I'm sorry you don't like cliffhangers, but that's just the way it goes. I need to keep people wondering or they'll just stop reading.  
  
foxylady: I will finish the story. I don't know exactly where it's going to go, and I'm a little short on ideas, but I will finish it. Any ideas are appreciated, even if I don't use all of them!  
  
Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood: Thank you!  
  
not sure yet: Thanx!  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: I will!  
  
mentally challenged: It's all right. I looked back and realized that she was too much like Bulma too. I had a friend of mine read through it and she gave me even more ideas. If I screw it up again plz tell me! All comments are appreciated. I'm glad you pointed this out to me. Abby will be more preppy-ish, and a lot less punk/Bulma-ish or whatever you want to consider her!  
  
Nicka: Thank you! I decided on the Calculus Book of Doom and Destruction because Kaka-brat #1 had to have gotten his brains from somewhere, and we all know that they sure as hell didn't come from Kakarrot! Doom and Destruction came from my other story, its an idea that comes in later, for all those who are reading this and have no idea what I'm talking about. And Chi-Chi couldn't hit a semi-normal Kakarrot over the head with a frying pan. It could possibly damage his brain even more! Abby is the symbol of all of the prep/sluts at my skool. Most of them are like that. I didn't mention what kind of bike she has. I'm too lazy to think of one, so I'm gunna say she designed the whole thing herself. I suppose I'll eventually figure out a name for it, but not right now! ^_^  
  
Clawed Kitten: Thank you!  
  
Angel of Foof: Thanks! Sorry I haven't reviewed your story lately, my Internet has been fucked up and I was too busy to go on when it was working! I did read it, but then my computer would let me post a review! I'm SOOOO sorry!  
  
Lucy: Thanx!  
  
TigerWolf: LOL! Nice and perfect, I guess I never thought of it that way, but sure! ^_^  
  
Stardome: I will!  
  
Raven: Well that's all of them! If I missed you, I'm sooooo sorry!  
  
Meliah: Bullshit  
  
Raven: It's not bullshit, it's just a lie! Saiyans don't apologize to anyone!  
  
Meliah: So true... ~Bulma's Thoughts~  
  
::Vegeta's Thoughts::  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
Never Again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time on The Greatest Fantasy...  
  
"Vegeta, maybe we should sit down," Bulma considered. "This story might get kinda long..."  
  
He relaxed slightly, and replied, "Alright, Woman. Now get on with it. What was wrong with your supposedly perfect life?"  
  
"I guess," she confessed, "I was living in a fantasy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After her declaration Bulma sat quietly in her chair. It appeared that she was off in her own world, thinking about something that had happened.  
  
Confusion crossed Vegeta's face, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
She shook her head as his voice brought her back to the land of the living. "Never mind. It really doesn't matter anymore. Talking about the past does not make it go away. It just brings back old memories of things you'd rather forget," she commented.  
  
This angered Vegeta, "Woman! You will tell me what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
Bulma chewed on her bottom lip in deep thought; her eyes darted up to Vegeta and she said, "You wanna know? Fine. I'll tell you. You just have to promise not to kill anyone. Promise?"  
  
He let out a low grunt in response.  
  
"Was that a yes grunt or a no grunt?" If looks could kill Bulma would have been have been halfway to hell from the look that he gave her. "Guess, I'll take that as a yes grunt," Bulma sat down on the chair across from him and looked at him. "This is what happened."  
  
Vegeta nodded his head to show that he was listening.  
  
"Any way, this girl's name was Ally. Yes, I know, very close to Abby. Like I said, she took me to a whole bunch of parties, and at one of them, I met a guy. Yamcha. He seemed really sweet at first. We met at a party every weekend for about a month, and one night he asked me out. I figured, hey, he's a nice guy, and he's popular, nothing could go wrong. So I said yes. We dated for almost three months; I took brought him over to meet my parents and we went everywhere together. For all I knew, things were going great. Then one night, when we were supposed to go out, he never showed up. I called his house, and his mom said he had left for his girlfriend's house about an hour before. So I waited, and I was so hell-bent on making things fit, that I made excuses for him in my mind. I waited all night for him to show up, and he never did. The next morning, I drove over to his house, hoping we could talk. His mom led me up to his room, and he answered the door when I knocked. He looked really out of it, and I thought maybe he didn't get much sleep...  
  
~~*~~Flashback~~*~~  
  
"Hey, Bulma, how's it goin'?" Yamcha asked, sounding strange, tired, and yet happy.  
  
"I'm fine Yamcha. Um...I think we need to talk..." Bulma replied, hoping he wouldn't get mad.  
  
He took a long pause, as if it took a great deal of thought for the words to come out of his mouth, "'Bout what?"  
  
Now getting frustrated at his slowness she replied, "Last night. You know, when you were supposed to pick me up? We were gunna go out to eat..."  
  
"Oh that! We sure had a great time didn't we?" he laughed, as if recalling some great memory.  
  
"Yamcha! We didn't have a great time! You never showed up!" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
A confused look crossed his face. "I didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we talk later? I got a killer headache from..." he took a long pause, trying to come up with a good excuse for her to leave, "all this thinking. Yeah! That's it! Too much thinking is never good for you!"  
  
"Alright, call me later when your headache goes away, okay?"  
  
"Yup! Bye Bulma!" he called as she turned and started to walk down the hall.  
  
Halfway down the hall she remembered something else she had wanted to say to him, and turned back. Bulma was about to knock on the door, when she heard a voice coming from within. And it wasn't Yamcha's deep voice.  
  
"Who was that Yammy-san?" an overly sweet feminine, yet familiar voice asked.  
  
"Just Bulma. You know, that girl I'm 'going out' with?," Yamcha's voice replied.  
  
"Isn't she that tight assed bitch that I brought to that one party?" the girl asked.  
  
Bulma was sure she was going to hear about how that Bulma girl was his girlfriend, but that's not what she heard next.  
  
"Yep, that's she one."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped. ~I can't believe he'd say that about me!~ Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.  
  
"Oh! I remember now!" cried the female voice. "Wasn't she the one you screwed, just so you could get money to buy the pot?"  
  
Bulma was now enraged. Firstly, Yamcha had a girl in his room, that wasn't her; she could deal with that. Secondly, he had told people that they had been together; she could possibly get by this too. Maybe she could gain more popularity. And thirdly, he had bought pot with the money she had given him for what he said was to 'buy his mother a birthday gift.' The three combined just sent her over the edge. She barged in the door, ready to catch Yamcha in his own lie. What she found on the other side of the door was not what she was expecting.  
  
Ally was sitting on the floor in only a long t-shirt with a huge bowl of pot in front of her. Next to her was Yamcha; head rested on the bed staring at the ceiling in fascination. "Yamcha? What the hell is going on?" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
His head came up to look at the girl who was screaming at him. "Oh, it's you..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Whadda mean?"  
  
"What happened to your headache?"  
  
"Did you know that the ceiling has little zig-zag lines in it?" he asked.  
  
"That's not the point! You told me you had a headache! What happened to it?" she yelled.  
  
"It was gone, cuz I was lookin' at ceiling tiles, but now its back cuz you keep screamin'!"  
  
A deep growl emitted from her throat and she spoke in an angry whisper, "I come over to talk to you and I find Ally in your room, half naked, with a huge bowl of pot, which I know you can't afford on your own."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma-Babe. I can explain everything. It's not what it looks like!"  
  
Alley looked at the two in confusion. %What are they talking about? I think it's exactly how it looks... Bulma looks really pissed...hehehehehe%  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha for an explanation. "Go on."  
  
"I'll tell ya later when we can be alone," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~~*~~End Flashback~~*~~  
  
Vegeta's question still hadn't been answered. "What happened? Was that when you broke up with him?"  
  
Bulma's eyes dropped and she didn't answer for a while. "I wish I could say that I did, cause then I'd still have my dignity. He talked to me, and I took him back, over, and over again. Every time I'd catch him, it'd be the same story, but I'd still forgive him. Some of the other girls told me that I'd have a better chance of keeping him in line if I would have sex with him. As long as I wouldn't have sex with him, he would sleep with Ally. I even thought about it a couple of times, but I wanted to wait. I figured it should be a reward for his good behavior, not something to keep him in line."  
  
Vegeta was still confused, "So, when did you break up?"  
  
"One night..."  
  
~~*~~Flashback~~*~~  
  
Bulma sat on the couch in Yamcha's living room, waiting for him to come down fro his room. They were going to watch a movie at his place that night, because neither one felt like going out. She hadn't seen him yet, and his mother had let her in and left. His mom didn't seem like she was too worried about what might happen between the two while she was gone. The only thing she said to Bulma was 'Don't be too loud, or you'll wake the neighbors...' and she left. Bulma didn't know quite what that meant, but sat and waited for Yamcha.  
  
He quietly snuck up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek. It didn't surprise her, because he did it all the time when he was trying to make up for something he had done recently. There was something that did surprise her though. Something about his breath didn't smell right. She turned to look at him, and she notice he was having a little trouble standing without wobbling.  
  
"Yamcha," she asked, "are you all right? Do you want to do this another time?"  
  
"No..." he replied, as he brushed his lips against hers.  
  
There was that smell again. She had smelt it on his breath right after he had been drinking. Yamcha was drunk. ~Oh, no, this cannot be good...~  
  
"Everyshings just fin. Come ova' he' baba!" Yamcha crawled over to her and climbed on top of her.  
  
Bulma panicked, "Yamcha! Get Off! NOW!" Yamcha just ignored her pleas and continued to force himself upon her. ~My pepper spray!~ She pulled a small bottle of pepper spray out of her pocket and sprayed the whole thing into his eyes. "Get Off you bastard! That'll teach you to mess with me!" Bulma grabbed her things and ran out of the house.  
  
~~*~~End Flashback~~*~~  
  
She was sitting in her chair, curled up in a little ball with her chin resting on her knees. "After that night I promised that I would never fall that hard again. I trusted him too much. No one deserves that kind of trust. That's what I meant by I was living in a fantasy. My vision was clouded by trust. I'll never let myself be THAT blind again..."  
  
Vegeta was sitting ridged on the couch, fists clenching and unclenching. ::I'll kill that sorry bastard!::  
  
Bulma noticed the angered look on Vegeta's face, and intervened, "Vegeta, calm down, its no big deal. Besides you promised me that you wouldn't kill anyone. Like I said, it's in the past, and there's nothing we can do to change it now." She placed a small hand on his arm, and he jumped at her light touch. Bulma let out a soft laugh at his reaction. ~This flirting stuff is more fun than I thought...~ Her thoughts took all of her attention away from the real world, but they were interrupted by Vegeta's voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She gave him a puzzled look, and he continued, "You were muttering to yourself. All you kept saying was 'Never again.' What's that supposed to mean?" ::Shit! I'm sounding concerned!:: "They say that talking to yourself it the first sign of madness Woman. Maybe you're going crazy..."  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "I'm sure that's it. Come on Veggie, lets go finish your bike."  
  
Vegeta was so worried about her that he didn't even notice the annoying pet name she had given him.  
  
"Oh, and Vegeta, you're coming to my party, right?"  
  
"Of course I am Woman. Maybe you should invite that baka Yamcha too. I have a few plans for that little bastard." She gave him a stern look, "You said I couldn't kill him, and I'm not going to kill, just rough him up a little. We'll see how he likes being the weak one that can't defend themselves..."  
  
"Okay, I guess I can. No killing though. I don't want to have to pay for your lawyer!"  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
A/n: Hey, I know it was short considering how long you had to wait for it, but there was a lot of shit going on that kind of killed my inspiration... Anyway, it may be a while before the next one comes out, but it wont take as long as this one did.  
  
PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! Review! 


	7. Chapter 6: Halloween Plans

Disclaimer: ¡No poseo DBZ! Nunca lo poseeré. ¡Abogados malditos!  
  
For those of you who don't speak Spanish: I don't own DBZ! I never will! Damn lawyers!  
  
Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Hey everybody! I finally got around to updating!  
  
Meliah: Woo hoo...  
  
Raven: Shut up Meliah! To the reviewers!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pocket Mouse: Thanks!  
  
foxylady: My inspiration is back! Yay!  
  
NaughtySaiyan23: Geta-chan will do something to Yamcha, but I'm not sayin what...  
  
  
  
Saiyan Butterfly: Thanx!  
  
  
  
ddt: I think you were a little over enthusiastic about reviewing chapter 6...  
  
  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: Thank you!  
  
  
  
Seth: Here's more for ya!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for the reviewers... Not very many this time...  
  
  
  
Meliah: that's cuz you don't update.  
  
  
  
Raven: Shut up! I expect more next time.. It's not that much to ask, just more reviews!  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
  
  
Halloween Plans  
  
  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, 17, and 18 were sitting at there usual table in the commons area. Bulma, Vegeta, and 18 had all had their privileges of open campus* revoked for the week, so they were forced to stay in school. 17 was only there because Bulma was. No one knew, but 17 had developed a small crush on her.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, are you serious?" 18 asked, leaning back in her chair.  
  
  
  
"Of course, it would be the perfect way to get him back," Vegeta, replied. "I have another plan for him too, but it will require going to that stupid dance thing next week..."  
  
  
  
"Just go with Bulma, and we can execute your plan from there." 18 gave Bulma a look that told her to go along with her.  
  
  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes, "18, seriously, I am not going to some gay ass dance to watch preps rub up against each other."  
  
  
  
"Did someone say something about rubbing up against each other?" a voice called.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Bulma muttered to herself. "I don't want to have to put up with him." She gave her friends a pleading look to get rid of Yamcha. Vegeta was busy maintaining his anger, 17 was daydreaming, and 18 found it rather amusing.  
  
  
  
"Hello Babe!" Yamcha said. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about the dance."  
  
  
  
Vegeta cracked his knuckles, "Bet you could..."  
  
  
  
Yamcha wasn't quite as sure of himself anymore, but he continued anyway. "How would you like to be the girl that gets to rub up against me? Hmmm?"  
  
  
  
18 smirked and decided to save her friend, but Bulma cut in first. "I'm sorry Yamcha, you know as much as I would love that, I think you'd be better off with Abby. Or Alesa. Or Aleisha. Or Ashley. Or Andrea. Or Alyssa. Or Alexis. Or Amanda. Or Alicia. Or you could just go find Ally. They are all definitely closer to your type."  
  
  
  
"Yeah they're all very whorish," Vegeta added. "Kinda like you."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you!" Yamcha yelled. "And you call yourselves popular! Really, Bulma, I thought you had more class than to hang out with people like these! You really have changed, and I thought you were still one of us..."  
  
  
  
"How dare you insult her!" 17 yelled, standing up in rage. He was usually a quiet guy; sure he had a love for destruction, but he was still very calm and reserved. Yamcha had just pushed him too far; no one insulted Bulma Briefs in his presence.  
  
  
  
His friends stared at him in shock.  
  
  
  
"Brat, calm down," 18 muttered, pushing him back into his seat. "Yamcha, just calm down. Bulma can't go to the dance with you because she already has a date."  
  
  
  
Bulma was confused, "I do?" A look from 18 told her to just play along, "I do!"  
  
  
  
Now Yamcha was confused, "She does?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," 18 replied. "She does. She's going with Vegeta."  
  
  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to be confused, "She is?" After a split second he figured it out, "She is."  
  
  
  
"I am?" Bulma said not catching on right away. "Oh! I am!"  
  
  
  
17 looked shocked, "You are?"  
  
  
  
"YES!!!" 18 shouted. "BULMA IS GOING TO THE DANCE WITH VEGETA! DAMN! HOW HARD IS THAT TO FIGURE OUT?!?"  
  
  
  
Everyone in the commons area was now staring at the group of people that included the most sexually active guy in school, the richest heiress in the world, the most mysterious guy in school, and the strange twins with odd names. Whispers broke out people were pointing and muttering to each other.  
  
  
  
"Lovely..." Bulma muttered to herself. "Thank you Juu, for announcing that to the whole commons... You do realize of course that my front lawn will now be filled with reporters trying to get the latest scoop on me. I hate reporters!"  
  
  
  
"I'll just destroy them all Woman**," Vegeta said. "Alright you whorish baka, get away from here before I have to beat your ass into a pulp!"  
  
  
  
"EEEP!" Yamcha ran as fast as he could from the commons area. The bell rang and everyone headed off to their third block classes.  
  
  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
  
  
Bulma's Third Block  
  
  
  
Bulma was sitting in the back of the classroom, listening to her CD player. She already knew this stuff so there was no point in trying to pay attention.  
  
  
  
"Miss Briefs," the teacher, Ms. Fletcher, called.  
  
  
  
There was no answer from the back of the room.  
  
  
  
"Miss Briefs," Ms. Fletcher tried again, louder.  
  
  
  
There was still no answer from the back of the room.  
  
  
  
Ms. Fletcher walked over to Bulma and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up, "What? I'm trying to listen to music here, leave me alone."  
  
  
  
Everyone one in the class gasped. You think that they would get used to her saying stuff like this to teachers.  
  
  
  
"Miss Briefs, will you please take off the headset and pay attention?" the teacher asked.  
  
  
  
"No," Bulma turned up the music and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Miss Briefs, take off the headset and pay attention!" Ms. Fletcher yelled.  
  
  
  
Bulma gave her an evil glare and turned her CD player off. "Why exactly do I need to pay attention?"  
  
  
  
"You need to learn this," the teacher replied.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I already know it; probably better than you..."  
  
  
  
Ms. Fletcher pondered the situation, "Miss Briefs, if you can prove to me that you know this stuff better than me, I will let you not pay attention for the rest of the term."  
  
  
  
"Fair enough, and if I'm right and I do know this stuff, you will give me free time to just sit here and be bored."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Let the tournament begin."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
10 minutes later  
  
  
  
"Geez, Bulma, I had no idea you were that smart!" a girl that sat in front of her said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, not everybody can beat a teacher in trivia in their own subject!" muttered someone else.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, can I ask you a question?" Abby asked.  
  
  
  
"No," Bulma replied.  
  
  
  
"Are you really going to go to the dance with Vegeta?" she asked. "'Cause, like, I heard that you were from, like, everybody!"  
  
  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes, "Yes, now get away from me. Your mere presence makes me feel like I'm loosing I.Q. points."  
  
  
  
"For rills!***" Abby squealed. She latched on to Bulma's arm. "O-M-G!**** The most famous and rich girl in the school is going out with one of the hottest guys in the school! That will make you one of the hottest couples! I have to tell the girls! You should come over to my house and I'll find you something to wear! A famous person shouldn't show up to the dance in those clothes!"  
  
  
  
Bulma screamed in rage, "I've had enough! Stop invading my personal space damn it!" She retched her arm out of Abby's death-grip and stormed toward the door.  
  
  
  
"Miss Briefs! Where do you think you are going?" the teacher called to her back.  
  
  
  
"To the nurse! I have a migraine!" she yelled back.  
  
  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Third Block  
  
  
  
Vegeta was watching Goku stir the pudding in Basic Foods; Goku had convinced him that it would be an easy class because they both loved food. The only problem was that Vegeta always ended up with him as a partner and he couldn't cook anything without burning it. Even if it didn't require cooking Goku always seemed to burn something.  
  
  
  
"KAKARROT! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO START THE PUDDING ON FIRE?" Vegeta roared as he tried desperately to put out the flaming pudding.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I was just stirring it and sorta just started on fire..." Goku replied. "I'm not really sure how it happened..."  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT KAKARROT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR MATE ISN'T HERE TO SEE THIS! SHE WOULD SMACK YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH THAT DAMNED CALCULUS BOOKOF HERS!" his frantic friend yelled, trying to find a fire extinguisher.  
  
  
  
Just as Vegeta spoke, Chi-Chi came into the room to hand the teacher some extra credit baking, and she saw the large clouds of smoke coming from kitchen six. "Oh my goodness!" She grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and ran to the kitchen to put out the flames. There she found Vegeta had managed to put out the flames, but Goku was trying to taste the burnt pudding. "Son Goku!" she screeched.  
  
  
  
"Better watch out Kakarrot, the Banshee Woman has found you.." Vegeta muttered as he took the bowl and threw it in the sink.  
  
  
  
"Oh no..." Goku moaned as he turned to look at his girlfriend. He instead got smacked over the top of the head with the dreaded Advanced Biology Book of Smacking Goku. "Geez Chi! Where did you get that one? It's a lot heavier than the Calculus Book!"  
  
  
  
"Don't you start with me Son Goku!" Chi-Chi screeched in higher levels than were humanly possible. "How is it possible that you started PUDDING on fire?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know Chi... I was just stirring it and then a flame appeared..." he explained.  
  
  
  
"I don't see how that's possible, but don't do it again!" she cried. "Anyway, Vegeta, what's this about you going to the dance with Bulma?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta slapped his forehead and buried his face in his hands. "Damn it! Can't anyone keep their blasted mouths shut?"  
  
  
  
"I take it your not going to tell me what's going on then? Oh well, I'll just ask Bulma," Chi-Chi said, and she walked back to Biology.  
  
  
  
"Gee Vegeta! I didn't know you and Bulma were going out! So what's going on? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Goku began poking his annoyed cousin in the shoulder. "Huh? Come on! Tell me!"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Ouji!" the teacher called. "There is someone here to talk to you. She said something about causing a disturbance in the Commons."  
  
  
  
"Thank Kami," Vegeta muttered. "I'd rather have detention than stay here." He then noticed that Goku was still poking his shoulder. "Damn it Kakarrot! Stop poking me!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry V-man!" he called to Vegeta's retreating form.  
  
  
  
"And don't call me V-man!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
  
"Alright V-man!"  
  
  
  
He let out a low growl and turned the corner to find Bulma waiting for him. "What? Did they send for you to get me so we could both get detention?"  
  
  
  
"Please," Bulma groaned, "I said I was going to the nurse, and I didn't feel like walking around alone. You need a halfway convincing story to get past the cooking teacher, and you causing trouble is pretty damn likely."  
  
  
  
"Oh," he replied. "So why are you skipping this time?"  
  
  
  
"Damn bakas can't keep their big mouths shut, that's why," she growled.  
  
  
  
"I know," Vegeta mumbled, "Kakarrot found out and he wouldn't stop pestering me about it. So what's the deal with this? Do we want people to know or what?"  
  
  
  
"The hell if I know! It's your plan, not mine. In this great plan, you didn't happen to think up a formula for Abby repellant, did you? I can't get her and her prep friends to stay away from me now! Everywhere I go there is one of them asking me what I'm going to wear to the dance or when I'm going to come over to their house for a makeover! It's really fucking annoying!"  
  
  
  
"And you've only been here for a few months. I've been here for three years and they follow me around all the time! They think I'm some sex god or something..." Vegeta complained.  
  
  
  
"Poor baby," she muttered unsympathetically. "Lets go somewhere else, I'm sick of this place."  
  
  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow as he watched her walk away, "By the way, what are you going to wear to the dance?"  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide and immediately narrowed, "Listen Bub! We are going to the dance together because I want to humiliate Yamcha and you want him to get away from us. We are NOT going to become the Most Popular Couple or some horse shit like that!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, teasingly.  
  
  
  
"I... um..."  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
*Open campus- it means that you are allowed to leave the school for lunch or for open blocks.  
  
  
  
** "I'll just destroy them all Woman"- Vegeta said this, or something close to this during the Buu Saga on the way to the World Tournament when Bulma said she didn't want journalists all over her front yard.  
  
  
  
***For rills?- This is something the preps at my skool say ALL the time... I'm a fabulous eavesdropper, but prep conversation is only useful for this...Damn Preps  
  
  
  
****O-M-G!- Does not stand for anything except what it says, and you say it just like its spelled. That is also something the preps at my skool say all the time! Baka Preps!  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/n: So everybody! What do ya think?  
  
  
  
Meliah: They thought it sucked...  
  
  
  
Raven: Shut up! Ignore her and tell me what you really thought! R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7: Not So Perfect Evening

A/n: Hey! I got the next chapter out! Woo hoo for me!  
  
  
  
Meliah: But it's short...  
  
  
  
Raven: I was running low on inspiration... Sorry...  
  
  
  
Meliah: But reviews help with inspiration! So send them!  
  
  
  
Raven: Right! On to my 17 givers of inspiration!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
foxylady: Don't try too hard to set that pudding on fire! I think its only possible for Kakarrot to pull that one off...  
  
  
  
CrimsonPassion: OK!  
  
  
  
p.princess: I know that OMG can stand for oh my god, but they say that and then they say this and I'm just way too intelligent to understand the language of preps  
  
  
  
Sujakata: I wonder what the master plan is too!  
  
  
  
Wolf J. Flywheel: Yes you do recognize a few of those names... where did you think I got them?  
  
  
  
Izzy: Thanks!  
  
  
  
Cat: Well, its not exactly soon, but its here!  
  
  
  
:D : There are too man damn A names! Honestly! I think it's a conspiracy or something!  
  
  
  
Luna Llena: Thanks!  
  
  
  
Niori: I think so too, but I'm runnin' kinda low on inspiration...  
  
  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: Well you don't find out what happens at the dance in this chappie, but you will in the next one. At least part of it...  
  
  
  
Vegetas-Angel: Yep  
  
  
  
Stardust: k...  
  
  
  
: NAMES!!!!! JEEZE! I really don't know how to catch pudding on fire. Maybe its only possible when Kakarrot does it...  
  
  
  
Saki: Twisted but cute... I think I like that phrase!  
  
  
  
DemonDancing: O.o DemonDancing? As in THE DemonDancing? You read some of my stuff! O.o I luv your work! I've read a lot of your stuff. Poems, Gohan torture, ect. I luv it all!! Thanks so much for reading my stuff... **does little happy dance** oh... heh... heh... you're still here...^_^  
  
  
  
Seth: yep most of the chapters for this story are short because I'm usually busy working on Frozen in Time so I don't get killed by my good friend S-chan... I'll try to make the next one longer for you, but I'm not sure I'll get to it...  
  
  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
  
  
The Greatest Fantasy  
  
  
  
Not So Perfect Evening  
  
  
  
"I... Uh..." ~I don't know what to say~  
  
  
  
~'Yes you do! You know you can't fall for another guy'~  
  
  
  
~Don't listen to her! You know you want him! Go tell him!~  
  
  
  
~'No! Don't! You'll get hurt again! Remember what it was like with Yamcha?'~  
  
  
  
~It won't be like that! Vegeta is different!~  
  
  
  
~'How do you know that? Hmmm? You can't do it!'~  
  
  
  
"I can't do this..." Bulma muttered.  
  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing, just talking to myself."  
  
  
  
He chuckled, "You know Woman, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."  
  
  
  
"Maybe I am going insane then... It would make sense considering I've spent so much time around the bakas at this school that. It really wouldn't surprise me." Bulma looked at her watch and said, "Well, I'm going home. The dance is next week, right?"  
  
  
  
"Uh... I guess... Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
  
She smirked, "I have to find the perfect outfit..."  
  
  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her, giving her that look that caused most girls to melt. "Since when do you care about clothes?"  
  
  
  
"Since I get a chance to scare preps," she replied. "I'll be the only one that isn't dressed in something preppy."  
  
  
  
"Okay," he said turning to get his stuff from his locker.  
  
  
  
"Oh! And Geta!" she cried causing him to spin around in surprise. "If you see 18 in fourth, tell her to meet me in my lab tonight, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay. You want a ride? There's no way I'm staying here."  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'll take a ride. I'll meet you outside by the corner. See ya in a few!"  
  
  
  
"Yep." Vegeta walked up the stairs to his locker. He found 18 sitting on the stair railing that went up to the third floor. She just happened to be right next to the door of Krillen's third block class. "Hey Gero. What the hell are you doing out here? Don't you have a class this block?"  
  
  
  
"Not anymore," she replied nonchalantly. "She kicked me out again and apparently I've reached the maximum number of times you can get kicked out of Algebra Two in one quarter so they're making me take it again next year. Right now I have an open, and Krillen has next open, so I'm gunna skip."  
  
  
  
"Stupid move on their part," he commented, grabbing his leather jacket and the capsule his motorcycle was in. "See ya tomorrow Gero."  
  
  
  
"Where are you goin'? You got fourth with Blu, just go to class." Suddenly her face went white, "Holy shit, I sound like a teacher. I've been spending too much time in class! Krillen had better hurry up before I go completely insane..."  
  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and headed down the stairs towards the door. Bulma was standing on the corner waiting for him. ::Wonder what she'll wear to the dance...:: Visions of him picking her up, and her walking down the stairs to her lab from her room in a short leather skirt and-  
  
  
  
::Wait a minute! She'd never wear anything like that. Non-Preppy or not, she hates short skirts and the girls who wear them.:: He smirked to himself. ::Too bad though...::  
  
  
  
::Where the hell did that come from? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!:: While Vegeta was mentally banging his head against a wall; he didn't realize that he was getting closer and closer to Bulma. She noticed though that his eyes seemed transfixed on her chest because he was staring straight forward.  
  
  
  
~What the hell is he staring at?~ "Yoo hoo! Vegeta? Vegeta Ouji? Earth to Vegeta?" Nothing was getting through to him so she snapped her fingers right next to his face, "Hey! Geta!"  
  
  
  
"What the fuck?!" Vegeta yelled as he realized what was going on. Bulma was staring at him like he had completely lost his mind. "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
  
  
"You were zoning out," Bulma replied. "So are we gunna leave, or are we gunna sit on the corner all afternoon?"  
  
  
  
"Funny Woman. Very funny." Vegeta tossed the capsule to the ground and his motorcycle appeared in a puff of smoke. He swung his leg over the side, "Get on Woman, or you're going to be left behind."  
  
  
  
She just rolled her eyes and climbed on behind him, "Let's go Geta."  
  
  
  
"Damn it Woman! Don't call me that!" he growled as he started the engine and pulled out into the street. "How many detentions do you suppose they give us for this one?"  
  
  
  
"My guess is at least two apiece. One for each class we skipped out of. Oh well, we'll just terrorize the teacher in there, and maybe he'll quit. I can only hope."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Afternoon Before the Dance  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was sitting in her favorite chair in her lab, and Chi-Chi and Goku were over too. Bulma and Chi-Chi were helping each other get ready for the dance and Goku wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Vegeta at the moment, so he came over too.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, go get your dress on, I wanna see it," Chi-Chi said as she pinned a piece of her hair to her head.  
  
  
  
"Alright, but I'll just wear it for a minute," Bulma replied as she ran to the stairs that led to her bedroom. "Be right back, and Son-kun, don't eat all the food in that fridge. I just restocked it yesterday and Vegeta will probably want something when he comes over."  
  
  
  
Goku's smile faded as he hunted though the refrigerator for something to eat while he waited for the two girls to get ready. "Yes Bulma-chan."  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head and sprayed her head with a large amount of hairspray.  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped into the doorway at the top of the staircase that led to her room, "Tada!" She hadn't worn a dress in over four years, and she probably wouldn't have again if it weren't required. The dress was black with a full-length skirt that brushed the ground. The top was designed like a halter-top and tied behind her neck.  
  
  
  
"Wow," Chi-Chi muttered. "That's a nice dress Bulma..."  
  
  
  
Bulma smirked and descended down the stairs lightly, "It'll knock Geta's socks off.." She said, and added as an after thought "Of course that's not the point."  
  
  
  
"Sure it's not," Goku muttered from the refrigerator. He may have been a moron, but he noticed something between his friends that they were too proud to notice themselves.  
  
  
  
"Screw you Son-kun!" Bulma called from the main room.  
  
  
  
"Hey, B-chan," he called back, "do you have any of that fudge mint ice cream left?"  
  
  
  
"Um...I think there's some in the back of the freezer. I was trying to hide it from Vegeta, but you're welcome to it."  
  
  
  
"Thanks B-chan!" Goku returned from the small in-lab kitchen with a large bowl of fudge mint ice cream. "Wow, B-chan, that's a nice dress." He walked forward to get a better look, but he tripped over a large stack of books next to the couch.  
  
  
  
Everything moved in slow motion as Goku tripped. The ice cream slowly flew through the air and landed on Bulma's dress. "Damn it!" she yelled as the bowl fell to the floor. The front of her dress was covered in fudge mint ice cream. "What the hell am I gunna wear now? Chi-Chi! I need to go to this dance! I'm supposed to help Vegeta get back at Yamcha. If I don't have a dress, I can't go! Shit!"  
  
  
  
In all her years away from high school, Bulma did two things: work in her lab and study foreign languages. Those years of studying those languages really showed as she began cussing everything and everyone around her in as many languages as she knew.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, calm down, maybe we can get the ice cream off," Chi-Chi offered.  
  
  
  
"Geez, Bulma-chan, I'm really sorry, but I didn't see the books and..." Goku trailed off seeing the look of total rage on his friend's face. For the first time in his life Son Goku was afraid of a girl that wasn't Chi- Chi.  
  
  
  
"What's going on in there?" Mrs. Briefs called into the lab from outside.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Mother!" Bulma yelled back, still trying to stop herself from strangling the man in front of her.  
  
  
  
"I heard yelling, are you sure everything is all right?" her mother tried again.  
  
  
  
"Everything is fine Mrs. Briefs," Chi-Chi called. "Bulma just spilt something on her dress for the dance and we don't know what to do about it."  
  
  
  
In a split second Mrs. Briefs was standing by her daughter's side, "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
  
  
"How did you get in?" Bulma asked. "The door was looked and I'm the only one who knows the code..."  
  
  
  
"That's not important right now! Now lets have a look at that spill..." She turned her daughter to face her and looked at the ice cream spot on the front of her dress. "There is no way that you'll get that off there in two hours, so I have an idea. Come with me Bulma!" Bulma's perky mother grabbed her arm and started to drag her upstairs to her room.  
  
  
  
"Chi! Stop her!" Bulma mouthed. "Mom! Where are we going?!"  
  
  
  
"There is something in your closet that I bought for you and I always hoped you'd wear it! Now you don't have a choice!" her mother replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear lord, you mean a dress that you picked out? This can't be good..."  
  
  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
  
  
A/n: I know, I know, really short again, but I wanted to get this out now. It's been on my computer for a while and I just never got around to working on it again... Sorry bout that...  
  
  
  
So what will this dress of Mrs. Briefs look like? Will Bulma actually wear it and go to the dance with Veggie? What will happen if she does? Find out soon on The Greatest Fantasy!  
  
  
  
R&R! 


	9. Chapter 8: Blackmail Photos, Hypnotism, ...

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ would I waste my time writing this?  I think not…..

A/n: Hey everybody!  I'm baaack!  Yes, I, The Rogue Raven, am back after my long writer's block thingy….. It's not quite gone, but it's beginning to disappear thanks to a very helpful reviewer named Trunks lover.  THANKS SO MUCH!!!

On to my ever-faithful reviewers!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Trunks lover**:  THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE IDEAS!!!  I REALLY REALLY REALLY OWE YOU ONE!  YOU HELPED ME GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK!  THANKS AGAIN!

**Babie Blue**:  Can you really see Vegeta as a prep?  Hanging out with a large group of people just to make fun of other people?  I don't think so.  He can do that on his own…

**Angela Johnson**:  No, it isn't up soon, but give me some credit, I had really bad writer's block.

**Vegeta's Dark Fairy**:  No, pink would just be too evil.  Mrs. Briefs is dumb, but she's not stupid.

**Pyro pc**:  One word for you: Ritalin 

**Niori**:  I updated, even if it isn't soon…..  Do I get partial credit?

**DemonDancing**:  I love your work!  You're the one who inspired me to write poetry!  You're awesome!  Never EVER stop writing!

**Hyper5**:  It's a good thing you have control over the voices, I'm just worried that you might take Kai's position now that you've clobbered him with the mallet…..

**Saiyan Butterfly**:  No, pink is evil….. No pink…..****

**TigerWolf**:  Hmmm….. I've never had that problem before…..

****:  Another of my readers that needs Ritalin and A NAME!!!

Meliah: Oh geez….. She gets so worked up…..

**Saki**:  Lol Bulma won't be put through too much torture…..

**Moonsaiyanprincess**:  No black, and she won't be going to the dance in the ice cream dress, I promise you that.  And another thing….. You are a great writer, and I'm really hoping you'll get back to doing what you're good at…..  PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON!!! I'M GOING CRAZY HERE!!!!!

**foxylady**:  Thank you! **Bows** hehehe

Meliah: No more ego feeding!!!!

**Windmage**:  I know, I love Bulma's attitude too!

**Da Bomb**:  Yeah!!!  Would you review Chapter 26 if you haven't already?

**pandora666**:  No preppy dress, no light colors….. Promise…..

**Frostic Chibi**:  K!!!  Would you be the Mistress Frostic? Hmmm?

~*~*~*~*~*~

On to the long awaited chapter!!!

~**~**~**~**~**~

**_The Greatest Fantasy_**

**_Last Time on The Greatest Fantasy_**

_"There is no way that you'll get that off there in two hours, so I have an idea. Come with me Bulma!" Bulma's perky mother grabbed her arm and started to drag her upstairs to her room.  
"Chi! Stop her!" Bulma mouthed. "Mom! Where are we going?!"  
"There is something in your closet that I bought for you and I always hoped you'd wear it! Now you don't have a choice!" her mother replied.  
"Oh dear lord, you mean a dress that you picked out? This can't be good..."_**__**

**Blackmail Photos, Hypnotism, and Drag Queens **

"Alright, now here try this on," Mrs. Briefs said while shoving a black garment bag into her daughter's arms.

Bulma looked down at the bag, "Um… okay… I guess…" She walked to the bathroom that adjoined her room.  After a few seconds there was a loud, high-pitch scream that echoed through the halls of Capsule Corp.  The young heiress stormed out of her bathroom wearing a white, sleeveless dress with small blue flowers printed on it.  The skirt reached to her mid-thigh, and the neckline plunged deeply, revealing enough cleavage to make anyone look like a slut.  "Mom!  What the hell is this?  I am not wearing this!"

Having heard their friend's cry, Goku and Chi-Chi rushed up the stairs to help her.  Chi-Chi, being the good friend that she was, brought her camera for photographic evidence of what happened.  When Goku pushed the door open the couple found their normally tom-boyish friend wearing a dress that made her look anything but.

Bulma stood before her mother, and her expression could only be read as 'I swear I'll kill you if you make me wear this horrible dress.'  At the sound of multiple flashes her head snapped to the side to see Chi-Chi holding up a camera that was now winding up the film.  Bulma growled at the other girl and started towards her.

"I….. Uh….. Needed to finish off the roll?" Chi-Chi stuttered.  When she realized what Bulma's intent was she ripped the film out of the camera, put it in its canister, and threw it to her confused boyfriend.  "Goku!  Don't let her get it!"

Catching on, the tall male bolted down the stairs and jumped the railing, still about halfway up.  He got cornered and Bulma was jumping to reach the hand that held the small canister.  She leaned up against him to reach for the small container of film.  Right at that moment the main door to her lab opened.

"Kakarrot, Woman, what the hell are you two doing?" Vegeta yelled at the two whom were apparently all over each other.  "Your harpy is right there."  He indicated Chi-Chi who was watching from the stairs.  

"Hey Geta, catch!" Goku threw the canister of film over Bulma's head to Vegeta

The shorter male caught it flawlessly and looked it over, "What the fuck is this Kakarrot?"

"Don't give that to Bulma; Chi0Chi got pictures of her in the dress her mother wants her to wear to the dance," Goku said with a laugh behind his voice.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, finally noticing what she was wearing.  Even though he was a stubborn, prideful asshole, Vegeta was still male, and it took everything he had to not let his mouth hang open.  "That's quite the dress Woman….."

"Yeah, well I'm not wearing this to the dance, so you can put your eyes back in their sockets.  You'd better close your mouth too, a bug might fly in there," Bulma mocked as she sauntered past him.

"Don't flatter yourself Woman," he replied snidely as he pocketed the film canister.  "Someone as hideous as yourself should not be wearing that outfit; people will be blinded by the ugliness."

"Go screw yourself Vegeta."  Bulma turned to walk back to her room and noticed her mother on the landing, "I've already made it quite clear that I will not be wearing this… thing to the dance, Mother."

"Of course not," Mrs. Briefs chided, "I gave you the wrong bag.  That is my dress.  Come here and I'll get you the other one."  She turned and disappeared into the bedroom followed by a worried Bulma.

"Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked once his date and her mother were out of hearing distance.

"Sure Geta-" Goku started before he was cut off.

"Kakarrot!  Do not call me that!  Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Chill Vegeta, Prince of All Demon Monkeys, I'll tell you," Chi-Chi said as she sat down on the couch.

Vegeta glared at the girl and sat down in his usual chair, "Out with it Harpy.  Kakarrot and I have to pick up Cue-ball and go fix his car before this stupid dance thing."

Chi-Chi sent a glare at him and explained what was going on.  "You two had better get going.  18 is going to be here soon, and if she catches you here who knows what she might do.  Probably chase you out with a bat, or a chainsaw, or maybe Bulma's homemade flame thrower….."

The two guys gulped involuntarily, "Um….. Vegeta?  Maybe we should go pick up Krillen….."

"Gook idea Kakarrot….." he muttered as he removed himself from the chair.

"Hear that Chi?" Goku yelled.  "I had a good idea!"

"Let's go Kakarrot!" Vegeta grabbed the back of Goku's jacket and dragged him out of the lab.

~::~::~::~::~::~

Meanwhile 

Bulma stared into the mirror that her mother had brought out of her pocket.  It had been capsulized, but it was now around six-feet-tall.  "This is perfect…..  Who'd have thought you'd have any sense when it came to this mom?"  _~Our plan is going to work perfectly…..~_

The door in the lab banged open downstairs, which alerted Bulma to 18's presence downstairs.  Vegeta had probably already left considering she couldn't hear the sound of male screaming down there.  The blonde was an okay person, but she had a history of violence towards her brother and her male friends.

"Blu!  Get your ass down here now!  We need to work on our diabolical plan to destroy the lives of certain preps!" 18 yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second Juu!" Bulma yelled back as she headed to the bathroom to change.  They weren't going to see the dress until they absolutely had to.  No one saw Bulma Briefs in a dress unless absolutely necessary.  When she finished putting the dress back on its hanger Bulma headed down to plot with her friends.  "Hey Juu, how's it goin'?" 

"Fine, Chi tells me the boys were here.  Where'd they go?" 18 asked, knowing full well why the boys had left.  

"They went to pick up Krillen," Chi-Chi replied.  "Vegeta wanted to stay to see Bulma's dress, but I reminded them of what you would do if you caught them still here."

Bulma and 18 chuckled, and the blonde asked, "What exactly did you tell them?"

The raven-haired girl smirked wickedly, "I said you'd get them out somehow, whether it was by bat, or by chainsaw, or by Bulma's homemade flame thrower."

"Flame thrower?" 18 asked excitedly.  "Blu, you have a flame thrower?"

Bulma smirked, "Shoots farther than any other.  At least that you'd ever get your hands on."

"Every pyro's dream," the blonde murmured wistfully.

Chi-Chi laughed at her friend, "Alright you two pyromaniacs, let's get this hair shit done."

"That's probably a good idea," Bulma reflected out loud.  "Vegeta will probably throw a fit if we make him wait even five minutes."

"Goku will more than likely get hungry and start whining about it," Chi-Chi added as she pinned the last piece of hair to her head.

"Fuck this!" Bulma screamed tossing a handful of pins to the floor.  

18 and Chi-Chi looked up at their seething friend with confusion, "Blu?  Is something wrong?"

"My stupid, fucking hair is not cooperating with me," she replied, pointing to the conglomeration of hair on top of her head for emphasis.

"Calm down Blu.  I'm gunna do what my shrink did for me.  He said to take control of my anger and not let the anger control you," 18 explained. 

Bulma just became more frustrated, "What the fuck does that have to do with my hair?!"

"Just listen," her blonde friend continued, "he hypnotized me so I could control my anger.  I'll hypnotize you so you can control you hair."

"Did it work for you?" Bulma asked skeptically.

18 put on a fake smile and nodded, "Sure it did."

Chi-Chi leaned over to 18, "Isn't that the same shrink that your dad fired because he made your anger problems worse?"

"Yeah," 18 whispered back, "but she don't know that, does she?"

"Good point, just don't hypnotize her to do something stupid."  Chi-Chi had no idea that her last words sent thousands of wickedly evil ideas spinning through her friend's head.

18 smirked wickedly and proceeded to hypnotize her friend with a wrench from the lab.  "Follow the wrench with your eyes.  That's it.  You feel your eyes getting heavy.  Close your eyes.  Can you still hear me?"  Bulma mumbled, "Yes," and the 'doctor' continued the process.  "Now, go to sleep."  Bulma's head fell forward to rest on her chest and her body went limp.  "You will forget you lack of control over your hair.  Control your hair, don't let it control you," 18 continued.  After a few more minutes of telling her blue-haired friend things to do the girl named after a number woke her 'patient' up.

"Did it work?" Bulma asked.

"We'll see," Chi-Chi replied white trying to hold back a laugh.  She had heard everything 18 said while Bulma was under.  "Why don't I do your hair?  It'll go quicker that way."

"Good idea Chi," 18 said.  "I left my dress out in my car; I'll be right back."

Chi-Chi waved goodbye to 18 and sat on the back of the couch to fix Bulma's hair.  She was pretty silent other than every once in a while she'd say "pin" and stretch her hand forward for Bulma to place a pin into it.

Outside 18 could be heard yelling at someone or something.  Hopefully there were no young ears around to be corrupted by the teen's words.  Most of it was hard to understand, but the words "Get the fuck off the premises" were heard loud and clear.  The blonde stormed back into the lab with a garment bag in tow.  "Dumb ass bastard," she muttered to herself as she flopped down in one of the chairs across from Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Who?" Bulma asked as she handed another pin up to Chi-Chi.

"That dumb shit Yamcha," 18 replied.  "He was out there hoping to catch you alone.  I think he was going to offer you his company at the dance one more time before he picked up his date."

"Pathetic bastard," Chi-Chi muttered as she stuck the last pin into Bulma's hair.  "Done.  18 why don't you go change first.  You want to go change after she's done Bulma?"

"No that's okay.  I'll change after you do.  I will not wear that dress until absolutely necessary."

"You'll be cutting it close.  Vegeta won't be happy if you run late," 18 said as she started for the bathroom in Bulma's bedroom.

"Vegeta can go fuck a tree as far as I'm concerned.  I will leave when I feel like it, and not before."

Chi-Chi snorted and pulled a large makeup case out of her backpack.

"What use could you possibly have for that much make-up?  Where did you get it all?" Bulma asked with a laugh. 

The other girl gave her a stern look, "We're not even gunna go there.  I won't even tell you where I got it all from.  You do know how to do this right?  Put on make-up?"

"Of course I do.  Why?  I'm not wearing that shit.  I haven't since I was a prep, and I'm not going to again."

"Oh yes you are," the raven-haired girl replied as she started for her.  She pulled out a small container of red lipstick and began to chase the screaming Bulma around the lab with it.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" 18 asked as she watched the scene from the top of the stairs.  Bulma was now hiding behind her worktable while Chi-Chi seemed to be threatening her with red lipstick.

"Put the make-up on while I change.  If you don't I'll do it for you, and you probably wouldn't appreciate going to the dance in clown make-up," Chi-Chi threatened, waving the lipstick at Bulma.  She tossed the small container down and grabbed a garment bag that was lying over the back of a chair.

"Argh!" 18 screamed.  "I hate this dress!  I feel too damn girly!"  Her dress was a dark blue, sleeveless dress that almost brushed the floor.  The color made her eyes look even bluer than they already were, and her overall appearance resembled that of a super model.

Bulma chuckled and began to apply some of the make-up from Chi-Chi's case.  The earlier threats Chi-Chi had made had almost scared her, and she wasn't taking any chances.  She figured that she'd be better off going to the dance in make-up that looked halfway normal on her compared to going in clown make-up.

The blonde continued to rant, "Why the hell do we have to wear dresses?  If the guys like them so damn much they should wear them themselves instead of making us suffer!"

A mental picture of Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen wearing full length, pink prom dresses sent Bulma and 18 into a fit of laughter.

Chi-Chi came out of the bathroom and sent Bulma in after approving of her make-up.  Her dress was black and red, and the hem reached mid thigh.  The colors set off her eyes and skin tone making her look even better than she usually did.  

Bulma pulled the top of her dress down over her head and smoothed it out of her skin.  Downstairs she could hear low-pitched voices that mean the boys were there.

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice boomed.  "Get your fat ass down here, or I'll come up there and bring you down myself."

"Calm down Geta, I'm right here," Bulma said from the top of the stairs.

Vegeta stared up at the girl in front of him; she looked like a completely different person.  Her long, aqua hair that normally hung free behind her was now curled and pinned to the back of her head; a few curls had escaped their pins and were now hanging down to frame her face.  She wore a two-piece blood red dress with a skirt that was about knee length and sleeves that flared out from the elbow.  Lace covered her flat stomach and arms up to the shoulder.

"How come she's allowed to call him Geta?" Goku whispered receiving an elbow in the side from his girlfriend.

Bulma smirked down at her date's shocked expression, "Grab my coat Geta; tonight we put the preps in their place."

Regaining his composure, Vegeta shook his head, "Don't order me around Woman.  Get your own damn coat."

"Ass hole," she mumbled as she descended the stairs.  "Chi, do you have the 'you-know-what'?"

Chi-Chi pulled a small bottle out her pocket and shook it lightly, "Right here."

"Perfect; why don't you guys go ahead without us?  We'll be right behind you."  Bulma smirked and turned to Vegeta, "We've got some stuff to talk about."  

Chi-Chi gave her fiend an odd look and dragged Goku out of the lab.

"I still don't get why she gets to call him Geta and I don't," he muttered to his girlfriend as she attempted to drag him out of the lab.  "He is my cousin, and they've only been friends for a few months."

18 shook her head and walked out to the car with Krillen.  

"So what's this about Woman?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: So what did you think?  I know it could have been longer, but I ran out of notebook paper!  It's very sad, but I'll have more soon!  

Here's another thing, I updated Frozen in Time, but I've only gotten 6 reviews for chapter 26.  I need more before I will write anything, so to those of you who are reading Frozen in Time, go review chapter 26.  NOW, well, review this chapter first, and then review that one….. Heh….. heh…..

Ja'ne!

~*~Raven~*~


	10. Chapter 9: Antiquated Mating Rituals

A/n: Hello everybody!  Long time no see!  Yeah, that's my fault…..  I've been busy with school lately, but I'll be done in 9 ½ days!!!  YAY!  

Meliah: Woo Hoo…..

Raven: Yeah, exciting…..

Thanks to all my great reviewers!!!

Meliah: It's not technically all of them because Raven-sama is lazy and refuses to thank you to each and every one individually…..

~*~*~*~*~*~

**moonsaiyanprincess**:  You're telling me to update?  You need to take some of your own advice….. No offense…..  You're an awesome author!

**dbzfan**:  Sorry, there aren't any updates anywhere else…..  I've just been really busy…..

**Vegeta's Dark Fairy**:  Pink is just cruel…..

**lil pixie**:  That's what I do to my stories.  I take ideas that are used often and I make them my own.  

**....... (sweet_suicide_1744@yahoo.com)**:  I'm sorry about the name thing…..  It's based off the preps at my school, so yeah…..  If you like being gothic all the power to ya!

**Da Bomb**:  Hehehehehe…..

Meliah: Yes, Raven-sama has lost her mind…..

**Saki**:  Nutty is good….. Right?

Meliah: Maybe in your case…..

**DemonDancing**:  Thank you so very very much!!!!!!!!!

**Celeb Ryu**:  No show down, yet…..

**Misstress Frostic**:  Where have you disappeared to?!?  AAAHHH!!!!  I bet the liberals took you away!!!!!

Meliah: Please excuse Raven-sama…..  She's lost her mind, and American Gov't has caused her to believe that the liberals are after her…..  

**_Last time on The Greatest Fantasy:_**

_"Perfect; why don't you guys go ahead without us? We'll be right behind you." Bulma smirked and turned to Vegeta, "We've got some stuff to talk about." _

_Chi-Chi gave her fiend an odd look and dragged Goku out of the lab._

"I still don't get why she gets to call him Geta and I don't," he muttered to his girlfriend as she attempted to drag him out of the lab. "He is my cousin, and they've only been friends for a few months."

_18 shook her head and walked out to the car with Krillen. _

_"So what's this about Woman?" Vegeta asked suspiciously._

**The Greatest Fantasy**

Antiquated Mating Rituals 

"I just need to tell you about the plan, Geta, calm down….." Bulma muttered mockingly.

Vegeta growled at the pet name, "I know the plan, Stupid Woman, I came up with it.  And you call yourself a genius….."

"Well, Juu, Chi, and I added a little something to it….."

"Anything you three came up with is probably completely pointless.  I don't even want to hear it."

"Fine then, you won't get any credit when it works.  I suppose I could always ask 17 to help with the part of the plan that involves beating the shit out of Yamcha…..  I'm sure he would help me out….." she thought out loud.

That caught Vegeta's attention, "What the hell are you talking about Woman?!"  There was more of a panicked tone in his voice than he would have liked, and he hoped she would misread it.  

Bulma smirked at him, "17 is going to kick Yamcha's ass for me."

"Why does he get to kick the weakling's ass?" Vegeta asked.  

"Because you won't.  Come to think of it, he isn't all that bad looking.  If I'm going to be forced to go to this antiquated mating ritual I might as well have someone to dance with.  It would save everyone else from your terrible dancing….."

Vegeta completely missed her attempt to bait him into fighting with her.  "Why are we suddenly kicking the weakling's ass?"

"I didn't realize you cared so much….."

"I don't!  I will kick the weakling's ass for you!"

"For me?  Vegeta!  I didn't realize you cared so much about me!"  Bulma flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "You're so sweet Geta!"

He pulled away from her in shock, but all he managed to do was drag her with him.  "Woman I-" his sentence was cut short by her laughter.  "What the fuck Woman?" 

"Calm down Geta!  I know you only said that because you wanted to kick Yamcha's ass!  Come on, we've got to catch up with the others," Bulma linked her arm in his and led him out of the house to his car.  

Vegeta held back a sigh of relief; she didn't need to know that he felt anything for her other than friendship.

"Is this new?  You didn't have this before…..  Where the fuck did you get the cash for this thing?  You're not a pot dealer, are you?" she asked as she circled the car looking over every aspect of it.

"Nah, it was my dad's.  He gave it to me when he 'went on a business trip' and said he get it when he came back, but he never came back to claim it."

"Why?  Did he die or something?"

"Fuck no!  He's living in a condo across the country with some woman…..  He was the smart one to get away from my mom…..  That bitch is psychotic!"

"Then I'll have to meet her, won't I?  Get in the car and drive, or I'll do it for you!"

Vegeta climbed in on the driver's side, "Shut up Woman."  After they had been driving for a few minutes he let out a low growl.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"I think you insulted my dancing back in the lab Woman."

"And he realizes it now!" she muttered to herself.

~::~::~::~::~::~

**At the Dance******

"I thought you said they'd show?" Abby whispered to Yamcha while still managing to sound preppy.  

His eyes over to the girl next to him, "They'll be here.  I saw her and her freaky friends getting ready."

"Freaky friends?"

"Those two bitches she hangs out with….." 

"Ohhhhhh!  Those two!  Geez, why didn't you just like, say that in the first place?"  Abby looked down at her pure white dress.  "Yamcha!  What do you think of this dress?  Isn't it just like, too much?  I got it at this great store….."  The preppy girl continued to babble on and on about her dress and the other things that she got at the mall while her date watched for his ex-girlfriend.  It took a while for her to realize that Yamcha was paying absolutely no attention to her, "Don't you think so?"

"….."  He just turned and gave her a blank stare that said 'I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about'.

"Yamcha!  Are you even listening to me?!"

"Maybe he thought it was a rhetorical question?" asked a female voice from behind her.

Yamcha started backing away before bolting for the door and Abby spun around, only to come face to face with Bulma.  "What?  What does retatorical mean?"   

The genius just rolled her eyes, "Never mind.  I'm leaving.  The stupid waves in this room are giving me a headache."

"That's probably because of all the socially pathetic people around here…..  Like that girl over there," Abby pointed to a girl with dark brown hair standing off to the side of the room with her arms crossed.  She looked really out of place in all of the dresses with her black baggy pants and t-shirt that said, "I'm not EVIL, I'm just misunderstood".  "She looks like a good victim for tonight, don't you think B?" 

Bulma growled at the nickname her enemy had used for her, "What?  What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know!  The person we pick out to make fun of for the night!" Abby stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Let's go find the rest of the girls!  I'm sure you'll fit right in with them even though you aren't wearing the designated color for tonight….."

Even though she was a genius, Bulma yet again had no idea what the girl was talking about, "What?"

The blonde raised a hand to her face, "Oh my goodness!"  She looked in both directions to make sure no one was within hearing distance, "No one ever gave you 'The Rules' did they?"

"Excuse me, but what in the name of God are you talking about?" 

Abby again looked both ways to make sure no one was looking at them.  "Here," she said as she pulled out a slip of paper from the top of her dress.  "Look this over, go home and change, and then come back."  

Bulma held the piece of paper out in front of her with two fingers as if it carried the Bubonic Plague.  As she walked up to her friends she tossed the piece of paper at 18.  "Read this."

The blonde began to unfold the piece of paper, "Where did you get this?"

"Abby pulled it out of her top….." her friend replied with a smirk.  

"EEUGH!" 18 screeched tossing the note to Chi-Chi who tossed it to Krillen who passed it to Vegeta.  "And I touched it?!  Who knows where else this thing has been?"  The three girls shuddered at the images that the statement created in their minds.  "What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta held it up for the group to look at:

**Rules For Being One of the Popular Girls**

1.) Never ever wear anything that is 'baggy'.

2.) Wear the designated color for the day.  (You will be informed of said color the night before school)

3.) **_Never _**wear white underwear.  You may wear any color other than white.

4.) Always walk in the designated way.  (This will be shown to you later)

5.) Never date anyone before asking us if you should or not.  We must review every one of your dates; we can't have you making us look bad.

6.) Never do anything with anyone who is of lower social standard than you unless absolutely forced.

7.) Make fun of the 'Person of the Moment' (This person will be decided at the beginning of said moment)

8.) Don't try to bring anyone else into the group.  Everyone entering the group has to be voted on.  

9.) Show up for all group events _with _an agreed upon date.

10.) Compliment all other group members when in public.  When necessary you will be required to hold hands, hug, etc.  We must look like the best of friends.

11.) Never do anything with the guys or do anything that would require getting dirty or sweaty.  If guys or anyone else at the school knew that we could sweat their opinion of us would go down.

Follow all of these rules and you will be one of us.  Every time you break one of them you will be thrown out of the group for 1 week.  Do not show this to any one or be prepared for us to make your life not good.

18 gave the paper a strange look, "This is a joke right?  They plan all of this stuff **_and _**have rules for it?"

"That's unbelievable….." Chi-Chi muttered.  "Why did she give this to you?"

  


"I have no idea.  One minute I'm insulting her the next she's pulling this out of her bra….." Bulma replied.

Krillen gazed over at the group of preppy girls across the room, "That's-"

"Creepy," his girlfriend finished for him.

"Yeah….." he agreed.  

"I guess that explains why they always seem to be wearing the same color….." Chi-Chi decided.  "Like right now, look at them….."  Everyone turned to look at the group of girls who now seemed to be flirting with Yamcha; every last one of them was wearing a white dress.  They were all different designs, but they all had the same white color.  "That's wrong….."

"Well, we can't put the plan into action for a while, so lets do something….." Bulma said.

"Do you wanna dance 18?" Krillen asked and took her out on the dance floor when she gave him a smirk.  

The beautiful Capsule Corp. heiress shook her head at her friends as she watched Chi-Chi drag her boyfriend out onto the dance floor.  She started for the refreshment stand to get a drink, but a hand stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going Woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  

Bulma shook her head at him, "I'm going to get a drink Vegeta, so if you want to dance you can go out there and dance with yourself."

"I don't think so Woman."  He picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder and carried her to the center of the dance floor.  "I'll teach you to insult me!"

"Fuck you Vegeta!  Put me down right now!"      

"Nope.  You will dance with me, and that's all there is to it."

"Ugh!  Fine!  I'll dance with you, just put me down!"  She slammed her fist against his back for emphasis.

"No," he replied, "I don't think I will."

"Asshole….." Bulma muttered under her breath after coming to the conclusion that she would never get away from him.  In her terms, the bastard was just too fucking strong.

Vegeta chuckled at his date, "You've finally decided to give up?"

"Not in your life pal, you're just too damn strong.  I'm saving my energy for the plan.  Being that close to Yamcha is very disturbing and nauseating.  Put me down, or I can't dance with you."   

He set her down on the dance floor just as a slow song started.

"Still wanna dance?" she asked smugly, expecting the proud teen to back down from his original wish to dance with her.

Vegeta didn't answer her; he simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

At first Bulma was shocked at the open display of affection coming from Vegeta, but if he could play the part, then so could she.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked up into his eyes.

Her response was unexpected; he had figured that she would pull away and break for the door.  If she was going to play along with him he might as well take it one step further.  Vegeta's strong arms pulled his date closer to him so that her chest was touching his.

Bulma, thinking this was some sort of game her best friend was playing with her rested her head on his shoulder.  If anyone was going to have the last word, it was going to be Bulma Briefs.  "This is nice Geta.  Too bad we can't be like this all the time."

It was meant to be a joke even though she really meant it at heart, but Vegeta did not take it that way.  "Woman?"  His hopes were up, this could really be their chance to get together.

"Don't worry Geta, I know we can't be.  You're too chicken shit to ask me out….."

Chicken shit?  Vegeta Ouji wasn't a chicken shit.  He just didn't ask her out because he didn't want to be attached to any girl like that.  Right?  "I'm not afraid of anything Woman.  I just don't ask you out because I wouldn't want to be seen with an ugly ho like you."

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and glared up at him.  "Asshole….." she muttered before giving him a light punch in the stomach.

Now, the punch didn't actually hurt Vegeta, but he had a rule about girls: when they hit you pretend it hurts.  He had figured out a while ago that it was always a good idea to feed a girl's ego at almost every chance you got.  To not do so could get dangerous.  This wasn't one of those times.  "Honestly Woman, you thought your feeble attempt to insult me and injure me would actually bother me?  I don't even feel it."

"That was the point moron," Bulma growled in reply.  Neither of them had noticed that the song had ended and the beat had picked up, leaving the two of them dancing slowly to a fast song in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" mocked a voice, followed by a bright flash from a few feet away from them.  Bulma and Vegeta's heads shot up to look for the owner of the voice and where the flash was coming from.  Standing about five feet away were Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillen, 18, 17, and an unknown girl all watching the two of them.  Chi-Chi was holding her trusty camera in front of her and Goku, wearing a goofy smile, stood beside her with one arm wrapped around her waist.  Krillen was grinning devilishly at the couple with his girlfriend standing by his side smirking at them evilly.  The new girl was giving the two a strange look while 17 stared at Bulma with a shocked look on his face.  "Well that's another one for the scrapbook," Chi-Chi commented as she slipped the camera into her boyfriend's pocket.

"That reminds me…..  Vegeta, what did you do with that film they gave you?" Bulma asked sweetly trying to switch the subject from her and Vegeta to the film.

"Oh….." he replied nonchalantly, "I don't remember….."

"Um….. Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" the girl standing next to 17 asked.  She had shoulder length red hair and her large brown eyes reflected her confusion.  

When her date shook himself out of his shocked state he decided to introduce his date and hopefully make another certain girl present jealous.  "Oh, sorry….." 17 muttered.  "Everybody, this is Suno; Suno, this is everybody.  You already know my sister, 18.  That's Krillen, her boyfriend.  The tall guy is Goku and next to him is Chi-Chi.  Those two over there are Vegeta and Bulma.  Guys, Suno is in my History class and I invited her to the dance.  Is everyone okay with this?"  He looked expectantly at Bulma who had returned to fighting with her date about something or another.    

18 just sent the girl an indifferent look; she seemed too preppy to be going out with someone like her brother.  Something was going on, and if she had actually cared she would have taken the time to figure out what.  "That's nice.  We've got _things_ to do…..  Chi-Chi, come with me.  Bulma, just stay here and control the guys."

"Thanks Juu," Bulma called after sarcastically getting only a wave as she and Chi-Chi walked away.

Goku stood in the same spot Chi-Chi had left him in for a few seconds, just blinking.  He didn't move until his shorter friend gave him a swift kick in the shin.  "Goku, let's go get something to drink."

"Will there be food?" he asked hopefully.

Bulma sighed, "Yes Goku, they have food at the concession stand."

"Okay let's go!"  The taller teen grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him off in the direction of the concession stand.

17 and Suno were still standing near Bulma and Vegeta, and they didn't seem to know where to go from there.  "Well," Bulma said as she began to lead Vegeta away from the couple, "we've got stuff to do….."  

As they slowly danced around the room Vegeta bent his head to say something to her, "Remember the pictures?"

"Yeah….." she replied suspiciously, "what about them?"

"I have them right here.  I found a 1-hour photo shop a few blocks from your house.  I gave the others back to your friend, but there were a few I kept for myself….."  Vegeta pulled a few photos from his back pocket and showed them to her.  The first few were from a few weeks after Bulma had come to their school.  The entire group was in the lab, and even Yamcha was there.  Bulma was sitting curled up in her favorite chair in one picture.  In the next one 17 was staring openly at Bulma from a few seats away while she tried desperately to get Yamcha away from her with a pillow.  The next was one was of one of Bulma's many failed attempts to tackle Vegeta by jumping onto his back.  The rest of them were of Bulma and Vegeta fixing their motorcycles, Bulma and 18 torturing Krillen and Yamcha, and the last few were Bulma looking disgustedly at the dress she was wearing in the mirror.  "I think I should send the last few into the yearbook staff.  What do you think?"

"You wouldn't dare," Bulma snarled.

"Oh, I would….."

"Bastard.  Why do I put up with you?"

"That's a very good question Woman….."  Vegeta stared down into her eyes once again.  "Why do you put up with me?"

"Well….. I….."  To Bulma it seemed that Vegeta's face was getting closer to hers, but that could just be her overactive imagination…..  Being a genius had its downsides.  

Just as Vegeta's lips brushed Bulma's, 18 came walking up, "Blu, Ouji, let's go.  It's time to put our plan in action….."

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: Yeah, I know it was short for having to wait so long, but I wanted to finish it to get something out to my readers…..  What did you think?  Any ideas on what the plan is?  R&R!

I'm starting a mailing list so anyone that wants to be notified when the next chapters come out let me know what your e-mail address is and I'll let you know when they are posted!

Just to let you all know I may not be updating any of my works until June because of school.  That's not a definite, but no promises…..

Go with God!

~*~Raven~*~


	11. Chapter 10: Master Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has any relation to DB/Z/GT…  With the possible exceptions of my Vegeta poster, my Vegeta DBZ cards, my Vegeta drawings, and my photo gallery of Vegeta.  That is all!

A/n: Hey everybody!  I'm back!  I finally got around to getting my updates done!  Aren't you proud of me?

Meliah: I'm not hearing any cheers… Perhaps they've stopped reading because of your lack of updates?

Raven: I dunno, but I did get updates done for all my stories for my one-year anniversary!  Yay!

Meliah: **sarcastically** Yay…

Raven: ^_^

~^~^~^~^~^~

**Muffy**:  Thank you very much^_^

Meliah: I tried to warn these people about feeding your ego, but they just wouldn't listen to me…

**Youko Demon**:  You shall know some of the plan now, and you shall know some of the plan later…

**Saki**:  Thank you very much!

**ShadowDragon**:  You've been added to my mailing list, and should have gotten an e-mail right before this came out… or possibly right after… That really remains to be seen…

**Da Bomb**:  A stroke of genius on your part, but I will not say anymore.  Even I don't understand why I laugh sometimes… I think I truly have lost my mind…

**Naiyana**:  You have been added to the mailing list, and will be receiving an e-mail… hopefully… if my e-mail is working…

**vegetasprincess**:  You have been added to the mailing list and will receive an e-mail.

**Ravin Little Birdy From Hell**:  First of all, I love the name!  Yes, I know I'm mean, but I have to keep people reading some how!

**Vegeta's Dark Fairy**:  Thankies!^_^

**Calais**:  …

**InsaneGothicKatz**:  I think the two of us should start a club… the kiwi birds with gummy bear riders are plotting your demise, as are the penguins… As for me… It's the liberals and monkey demons led by my brother… AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  HERE THEY COME!!!!  **runs away**

Meliah: I guess I'll have to finish answering my reviews…

**Bebop**:  Meliah: From what I understand Raven-sama is still planning to write Bulma's Halloween party… I don't know when she'll get around to doing it though…

**Pan-Chan Briefs**:  Meliah: Raven-sama regrets to inform her readers that updates are unlikely because of certain trips to other states and a younger monkey demon of a brother that hogs the computer…

**PrincessBV**:  **Raven-sama runs by being chased by liberals and a clan of monkey demons led by her brother**  You shall soon know! **runs away**

**iluv2read**:  Meliah: You're gunna die if she doesn't update?  Uh… I don't think I'm qualified, as a muse, to handle this… Raven-sama!!!!

**Seth**:  Meliah: You will know soon and later…  **looks at Raven-sama who is still being chased by the liberals and the monkey demons**  Raven-sama this doesn't make sense!!!

Raven: Oh, they know what you mean! **runs away with the monkey demons led by her brother and the liberals on her tail**

~**~**~**~**~**~

**_The Greatest Fantasy_**

**_Master Plan_**

_"Bastard.  Why do I put up with you?"_

_"That's a very good question Woman…" Vegeta stared down into her eyes once again.  "Why do you put up with me?"_

_"Well… I…" To Bulma it seemed that Vegeta's face was getting closer to hers, but that could just be her overactive imagination…  Being a genius had its downsides.  _

_Just as Vegeta's lips brushed Bulma's, 18 came walking up, "Blu, Ouji, let's go.  It's time to put our plan in action…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and held out his arm for her to take.  

She looped her arm with his and the two followed 18 over to where the other members of the group were standing.  "Juu, do you have the flask?" Bulma asked in a whisper.  

"Yeah," Juu whispered back and looked around to make sure no one was looking at her.  She stuck her hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small silver flask.  "Here."

"18, why did you carry it in your pocket?" Krillen asked in an angry whisper.  "Do you have any idea what they would have done to you if they caught you with that thing?"

"Uh… suspended me?" she asked sarcastically.  "Don't worry about it Krillen.  No one knew I had it.  Not even you, so everything is fine."

He gave her a glare and whispered, "It was risky; you were in danger of getting suspended or worse."

"Yes," Juu replied icily, "and you are in danger of sounding like my father."

Bulma pulled the flask away from 18 and thrust it into the hands of Vegeta, "Hold this."

Vegeta watched as his date searched her coat pockets for something, "Oh wait!  Chi, didn't I give you the vile?"

"That's right!"  Chi-Chi grabbed her purse and searched frantically for whatever it was that the girls were talking about.  "Wait a moment…  I put it in my pocket!"  She stuck a hand into her pocket and pulled out the small glass vile that she had brandished back at Bulma's lab.  

Bulma took the glass vile and uncorked it with her teeth.

"Whoa!  Wait!" Krillen whispered worriedly.  "What is that stuff?  We just want to get him drunk.  We don't want to poison him!"

"Maybe you don't want to poison him…" Chi-Chi whispered maliciously from behind Krillen.

Bulma sent her an evil look and began pouring the clear fluid into the flask, "Just relax Krillen.  It's nothing to worry about.  It's just sodium pentothal."  When she had emptied the contents of the vile into the flask she looked up and noticed the odd looks that all three of the guys were giving her.  "Honestly, didn't you three ever take chemistry?"

Goku gave her a strange look, "Chemistry?  I'm still trying to pass Basic Science!"

"Well, then I wouldn't expect you to understand it Son-kun, but I would expect you two to know what I'm talking about.  Sodium pentothal is truth serum…"  She waited for some sign of recognition in the guys' eyes.  "Truth serum?  It will make him tell the truth?"

"Oh!" said Krillen in realization.  "Why do we need that?"

"It makes sure that he tells the truth, and doesn't just babble a bunch of nonsense that he made up," 18 explained to her boyfriend.

"Not bad Woman," Vegeta muttered.  "Not bad at all…"

"Of course it's not bad!  I thought of it didn't I?  Now, where is that camera?  Chi-Chi, didn't you take it?"

"Um…  Oh, yeah!  It's right here!"  Chi-Chi pulled a small pin in the shape of a red rose out of her purse and handed it to Bulma.

The aqua-haired beauty took the pin and attached it to her dress, "Okay, Vegeta, I need the flask."  She took the flask out of her dates hands, replaced the lid on it, and shook it thoroughly.  

"What is that thing?" Vegeta asked indicating to the pin.

She placed the flask in her purse and borrowed a mirror from Chi-Chi to check her make-up while replying, "It's a pin camera.  I figured that getting him to tell the truth about what an asshole he is would be absolutely pointless unless we had something to prove it with.  So Chi-Chi, Juu, and I came up with the brilliant idea that we were going to videotape the conversation that I have with him…"

"That's clever," Krillen muttered.

"Yep, now let's go Vegeta.  We've got a seen to make…" Bulma and Vegeta walked back off into the crowd and began dancing near the center of the room where they were sure to be seen.

The other four stayed behind and watched from a distance.  

"So 18, where did you get that whiskey flask?" Krillen asked nonchalantly as possible.

The blonde rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I took it from my father.  He wouldn't notice that one of his flasks had gone missing.  Besides, he'd probably pin it on 8 or something if he did find out that it was missing.  He tries to blame everything on him."

"I can't believe your father gave you numbers for names…" Chi-Chi muttered.

"Yes, well…  I suppose some of my brothers and sisters had real names at one time, but I think after 10 Dad just got tired of trying to think up names…  Giving us numbers in order of birth was actually a stroke of genius for him…  Though he did make a mistake in naming 17.  Technically I was born first and therefore should rightfully be 17, but our father always has been missing a few screws upstairs…"

"Yes, and that shows where you got your insanity from…" the voice of 17 drawled from behind them.   "You really should keep your voices down if you don't want your plans discovered.  I heard every word of what you said…"

"Well what were you doing listening to our conversation then?  Where's your date?" Juu asked.

"I don't know…  She left a while ago… I really don't know where she went…"

"Well, I see why she left then.  You're too busy moping over Blu to even pay attention to her," his sister shot bitterly.  

17 shot her a dirty look and he crossed his arms over his chest scanning the crowd for anything interesting.  The first thing that caught his eye was a head of aqua-hair attached to a beautiful face and body.  Bulma.  She was staring intently into Vegeta's eyes and they seemed to be having some sort of in-depth conversation.  She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met, and he would do anything to get her.  Bulma may have been waspish, but she was still perfect in his eyes.  Suddenly Bulma pulled out of Vegeta's arms and began shouting something at him.  17 couldn't hear what it was over the music, but from what he could tell Bulma was pissed.  Her hand reeled back and smacked Vegeta squarely across his face; she then turned on her toe and stormed away from the shocked looking teen holding his cheek.

"Stage one complete…" a voice muttered from behind 17.  He turned to find his sister and one of her best friends smirking viciously while their boyfriends rubbed their own cheeks as if they had been hit as well.  Interested to see exactly what Bulma was going to do 17 turned back to the seen unfolding in the middle of the crowd.  

Vegeta was still standing stock still, but Bulma had stormed over to the refreshment table and was presently glaring evilly at her shocked date from halfway across the room.  Yamcha seemed to have also caught the interaction between the aqua-haired beauty and her date, and was moving in for the kill.  

"I wish I knew what they were saying…" Krillen murmured somewhere behind 17.  "But I suppose we'll find out sooner or later from that video."

As they were watching Yamcha suddenly took Bulma's hand and began to lead her out into the empty hallway.  Bulma gave her friends a small wink and followed him willingly.

"End stage two…" Chi-Chi whispered wickedly.  

"It's only a matter of time now…" 18 whispered back to her best friend.

17 gave his sister an odd look, "It seems as if you're having more fun with this than the guys are…"

"Yes, well, we girls do love our revenge," Chi-Chi replied in a sugary sweet voice.

Krillen nudged Goku in the side and whispered as quietly as he could, "Remind me never to do anything that will piss your girlfriend off…"

"She wouldn't do anything really cruel to you!" Goku said shocked that his best friend was afraid of his girlfriend.  "Chi-Chi's really a sweet girl.  She'd probably just hit you with her- Ouch!  Chi!  What was that for?"  The goofy teen was now holding his head and staring warily at the object that had just been slammed down on his head.  She somehow had carried the Calculus Book of Doom and Destruction into the dance without it being noticed.

Chi-Chi sent her boyfriend an angry look, "You shouldn't be talking behind my back!"

"I wasn't!"  A loud "Thwap" resounded through the gym as Chi-Chi hit her boyfriend over the head again.

"Damn it Goku don't lie to me!" she yelled, brandishing the Calculus Book threateningly.  

Goku eyed the book, "I was defending you!  Honest!  I was telling Krillen that you wouldn't kill him or do anything else wicked to him if he pissed you off!"

That didn't seem to make her happy either, because the sound of a heavy object hitting something very hard rang through the room.  "Damn it Goku!  Stop lying!"

"He isn't lying to you Chi-Chi!" Krillen cried in an attempt to save his best friend's life.  "That's what he said!  You have my word!"

Chi-Chi sent the bald headed teen a suspicious look before returning her gaze to her nervous looking boyfriend.  When she spoke her tone had changed entirely, "You were defending me?"

Goku sighed in relief, "Yes, I was just telling him how sweet you are when you hit me over the head with your Book."

"Oh, Goku!  That's so sweet of you!  Now I know why I love you so much!"  Chi-Chi threw her arms around her boyfriend and began kissing him madly.

17 wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Well, as entertaining as it is to watch those two make out in public, I think I'll be leaving to uh… get something to drink… Yeah!  That's it!  I'm gunna go get something to drink!"  The dark haired male walked off toward the refreshment table.     

"Goku, sweetie, why don't you and Krillen get some drinks for us?" Chi-Chi asked sweetly.

The goofy male smiled and strolled off with his best friend toward the concession stand.  "I hate that Calculus Book…" Goku muttered to Krillen as they walked across the gym.

"Well," Krillen replied optimistically, "think of it this way, she could have hit you with the Advanced Biology Book, couldn't she?"

"I almost forgot about that!" the taller teen gasped.  "I think she did too otherwise she would have hit me with that…"

Both the boys gave a grimace before collecting the drinks and returning to where the girls were standing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_In the Near Empty Hallway_**

Bulma had managed to trick Yamcha into thinking that she and Vegeta had gotten into a disagreement and that she wanted to spend some time away from him.  The two had gone out into the empty hallway and sat down on the steps leading to the second floor.  

"Are you sure you're all right?" Yamcha asked in a comforting voice.

Bulma was resting her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands in an attempt to cover the fact that she was not crying, but that she was actually trying to contain her laughter.  She pulled her face out of her hands and looked at him, "Yes, I'm just fine, but I need a drink."  The Capsule Corp. heiress opened her purse and pulled out the silver flask containing the whiskey and the sodium pentothal.  

Yamcha was eyeing the flask suspiciously, "What is that?"

She unscrewed the top of the flask and pretended to pour some down her throat.  "Eugh!  It's whiskey…  I got it from my father's lab.  It's guaranteed to give you a great buzz…  Try some…" Bulma handed the flask over to her ex-boyfriend and he took a large swallow.

Yamcha's eyes watered and he coughed a little, "Wow, that is some really strong stuff…"

"Good, isn't it?  Have some more!"

The scarred teen took another significant swig of the liquid in the flask.  "You've really changed since we dated Bulma," he muttered with a slight slur.  "You never used to be into this shtuff…"

"Yes, well, people change, don't they?" she replied.

Yamcha didn't reply this time; he was now emptying the flask.  The scarred teen began to sway lightly as the alcohol took effect on his young body.  

"So Yamcha, what have you been up to?" Bulma asked slowly so he could catch all the words.

He looked at her and blinked stupidly as he worked out what she had just said, "I've been doin' some shtuff…"

"Like what?"

"Been makin' lotsa money…"

"You have a job?"

"Shorta."

"What kind of job is it?"

Yamcha giggled girlishly, "Ish not really a job… I'm mowe of a shalesmen…"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him in an imitation of Vegeta, "Salesman?  What do you sell?"

He snicker again, "Good shtuff…"  A loud hiccup sounded, "Good weed."

"You sell weed?  Couldn't you get in big trouble for that?" she asked, attempting to sound sincere.

The teen grinned goofily and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Don' worry 'bout me ba-babe…"

The arm around her shoulders was almost too much for her to take, and she was forced to pull away when she realized that he was blocking the camera.  When she pulled away Yamcha brought his face near her and attempted to place his lips on hers, but this attempt was blocked.

"Whas wrong babe?" he asked confused.  

'Think fast Bulma…  You're supposed to be a genius, remember?'  "I-I…  I'm here with Vegeta, and even if he is being an asshole right now I don't want to be making out with my ex in the hallway while he's here…"

Yamcha gave her a strange look, "But you usually don't care about that… Remember that one time last year when you were here with someone else and then we went and had some fun in the parking lot?"

Bulma's eyes went wide, "Um… Yamcha… I didn't go to this school last year…"

He blinked stupidly before his eyes went wide in realization, "That's right!  That wasn't you!  That wash Abby!  She wash great that time…"

The Capsule Corp. heiress tried her hardest not to look completely disgusted; she had to get something on the preps and this may be it.

Yamcha continued to ramble on about all the times that Abby had gone home with him, had sex in the parking lot with him, and all the other sexual acts that she and other girls had preformed on him.  "There wash this one time, last week, when I wash walkin' down da hall an' I caught Alesha and Abby makin' out unda the shtairs…  Tha' wash aweshome…"  He now had a blissful look on his face as he remembered the scene of Alesa and Abby kissing under the stairs.

Bulma on the other hand was less than happy about this new development.  She had just found out that at least two girls that were hell-bent on making her their friend were bisexual.  It was rather shocking to her.  "Are you telling me that Alesa and Abby are-" She stopped abruptly when she realized that Yamcha was no longer listening, but he was now staring avidly at her chest.  "Yamcha!" the aqua-haired beauty slapped her ex-boyfriend across the face.  "That isn't polite!"

He looked up and stared at her, "You've ga betta tits than all tha girls I've shlept wit."

"Uh…thanks…" she replied uncertainly.  "Yamcha, maybe you'd better get back to your date…  I think I'd better go talk to Vegeta…"  

"Not Abby… She's a bitch…  Don't make me go back…" he muttered sounding more sober than he had in a while.

"No, I think you'd better go back…"  She was standing up when suddenly Yamcha pitched forward and fell flat on his face on the staircase.  "Uh oh…"  Bulma turned around to go get Vegeta and enlist his aid, but she didn't have to go looking for him.  Vegeta, 18, Chi-Chi, Krillen, Goku, and 17 were all standing in the doorway of the gym looking at her.  "Juu, what the fuck did you put in that flask?" she asked angrily.

"Just whiskey…" 18 replied nonchalantly.  

Bulma sent her a doubtful look, "Is that all?"

"And a couple of sleeping pills..." the blonde added.  "I thought we might need to take care of some business with the little bastard before we let him loose."

"What the fuck are we supposed to do with him?!" Bulma shouted.  "Where the hell are we going to take him?!"

The door behind the rest of the group opened and a teacher's head popped through the door, "Is everything all right Miss Briefs?"

"Uh… Yeah…  Why do you ask?" she replied attempting to hide Yamcha's body behind her.

"Well, I heard shouting and Mr. Hito is lying in a heap behind you…  Is he all right?" the teacher asked.

"Oh!  Yeah, Yamcha's just fine!  He wasn't feeling well, so Vegeta and I were gunna take him home," Bulma answered convincingly.

The teacher smiled, nodded, and returned to the gym to supervise the rest of the dance.

"Well done Woman…" Vegeta muttered.  "But what are we going to do with him?"

"We'll take him back to Bulma's lab," 18 replied. 

"What?!  There is no way in hell he is going to my lab!  What if my mom found him in there, huh?  She'd think he was my boyfriend or some shit like that and she'd never get off my case!  Never!"

"She's got a point there Juu…" Chi-Chi pointed out.  

18 rolled her eyes, "Then we'll make sure they don't find him.  Ouji, Goku, pick him up and put him in Vegeta's car."

"Fuck no!" Vegeta growled.  "That little man whore isn't going anywhere near my car!"

"Fine then," 18 replied calmly.  "We'll put him in Krillen's car.  Come on let's go!"

Vegeta grumbled to himself as grabbed Yamcha's wrists and dragged him down the steps.  "Come on Kakarrot, get his feet."

Goku picked up Yamcha's feet and walked out the door held open by his girlfriend.  "Where's your car parked Krillen?"        

"Right there," the bald teen replied, pointing to a red car halfway across the parking lot.  "I'll go unlock it…"  Krillen ran ahead to unlock the car.

"So Blu, what did you get out of him?" 18 asked nonchalantly as the group, led by Goku, walked to Krillen's car.

"More information than I ever wanted to know about the preps…"

"Like?" Chi-Chi asked hoping for a more detailed description of her friend's encounter with Yamcha.

Bulma sent her an odd look, "You don't even want to know…"

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: **Raven runs by, still being chased by the liberals and the clan of monkey demons led by her brother**  Meliah!  Stop them!  

**Meliah throws a bundle of bananas and the monkey demons and liberals chase it instead of Raven**  

Whew!  So how was it?  I know it took a terribly long time to get out, but other than that?  What do you think the group will do with Yamcha now that they have him drugged?  Any ideas?  I apologize if anyone was offended by Bulma's disturbance to the fact that some of the preps were bisexual.  Please forgive me if it offended you.  I did not mean that I hate bisexual people.  Thank you for your time!  R&R!  Until next time!  

~*~Raven~*~


End file.
